First Love, Last Love
by Wolfism
Summary: Yami thought he would finally have it all; an amazing, intelligent young woman who could fulfill his every desire. Until, her heart gets stolen away from him by someone else. Now believing he has no chance at ever finding love again, can a teen named Yugi change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** First Love, Last Love  
**Pairing(s):** Revolutionshipping; Puzzleshipping follows afterwards; other pairings may appear...  
**Summary: **Yami thought he would finally have it all; an amazing, intelligent young woman who could fulfill his every desire. Until, her heart gets stolen away from him by someone else. Now believing he has no chance at ever finding love again, can a teen named Yugi change his mind?

_This fic was inspired by the song __'I Wish' by Carl Thomas__._

* * *

She was perfect; soft, kissable rosy cheeks, delicate cream-toned skin, medium length brown hair that fell to her shoulders, emerald green eyes, and nice rounded hips. She sat properly with her legs folded as she applied pink lip gloss to her alluring lips. Her eyelashes reflected glamorously as the light shined off of them. The pink fitted dress she wore clung nicely to her body but revealed nothing that could deteriorate who she was. Truly, a majestic woman who could make any man fall in love with her; Tea Gardner.

But she had, unknowingly, already stolen a man's heart. He was mature; in his early twenties. Black hair styled in spikes with golden bangs and mahogany trimmed through it. He had fair skin and was well built. His most noticeable feature were the crimson pupils that ambiently marked his face. His name was Yami Atem.

Strutting lightly in his gucci clad shoes, he approached her and sat in a chair in front of her. She smiled; the curve was exquisite in how it spread across her face.

"Hello, Yami!" she greeted warmly.  
"H-hello." He greeted back. His voice was shaky, and it held some hesitation. Why? Because he had been in love with this woman since the day he met her. Tonight they decided to meet at a cafe. It was pleasantly warm outside, despite it being night time. The moon lit the sky in an elegant array of white. _"Thats it."_ Yami thought. _"Tonight, I am going to ask her. Ask her... to be mine."_

"I'm so glad we could meet tonight, Yami!" Tea exclaimed. For some reason, her attitude seemed to rise as she giggled to herself.  
"I am also glad we could meet tonight, Tea, because there is something I want to ask you..."  
"I'm engaged!" The young woman shouted no longer able to hold in her joy.  
Yami's entire face dropped. "Wh-what?"  
"Seto! He proposed to me last week! We're getting married Friday!"

Yami was at a loss for words. It was like some unknown force gripped the very fiber of his vocal chords while daggers lodged themselves in his heart. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard?

"Isn't that great?" she asked him, desperately wanting his opinion.  
"Yeah..." Yami whispered. "That's great."  
Suddenly the woman's face turned to that of concern. "Yami, whats wrong?"  
Not wanting her to think he didn't approve, he quickly cast a fake smile on his face and looked up at her. "Yeah! I just wasn't expecting it! I was breathless!"  
"Oh, Yami!" She leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. "I've never been so happy!" Tears poured from her green eyes as she continued to hug her best friend.

Yami understood why she was so happy. Boyfriend after boyfriend, Tea was always in a position where she thought she would never find someone to love. They could never appreciate her for who she was; like she wasn't enough. But to Yami, she was everything and more: a smart, beautiful, strong, independent woman. When things didn't go right in her relationships, he was the one that was there for her, not her heartless boyfriends. It was him who wiped her tears away, not the bastards that got her pregnant and claimed that the baby wasn't theirs. It was him who offered to babysit her two children when she had to quit college and work overnight. It was him, him, _him_! So then... why isn't she _his_?

"Yami..." she sniffed. The tears continued to pour from her eyes.  
Yami grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped it across her face gently.  
"Thank you." she smiled. "You've always been there for me. Thank you for still being with me on this."  
"You're welcome." he said.  
"I just know Seto is the one who will make me happy!"  
_'No, I am the one who will make you happy!'_  
"He's going to be there for me."  
_'No, I'm the one who's there for you!'_  
"Yami..."  
_'...you love me?'_  
"I love you," Yami's heart skipped a beat. "For everything you've helped me with."  
_'...for everything I've helped you with? Why couldn't you just plain love me instead?!'_

After regaining her composure, she let Yami go. She wiped a tear from her eye, slightly smearing the makeup she was wearing. But even without makeup, she was still beautiful.

"So, will you come to the wedding?" she asked.  
_'The wedding...'_  
"Please?" she pleaded. "I don't think I can go through with this without you being there for me. I promise, this is the last thing I will ever ask you to do."  
All Yami could do was smile despite his heart tearing to pieces. "Sure. I'll be there."  
"Thank you so much, Yami!" she hugged him again. "You're a really great friend!"  
_'Friend. I guess that's it then.'_  
"Oh!" She backed away. "I'm sorry. What was it you wanted to ask me?"  
Yami sighed. "Its not important."  
"Oh, ok. Well come on, I want to show you the dress I picked out!"

Both stood to their feet. Tea grabbed Yami's hand in hers and just about dragged him out the door. Yami cherished the moment. This would probably be the only time he got to be this close to her again. He couldn't hold back the single tear that fell from his eye.

* * *

White chairs adorned the soft, green grass outside. Friends and family filled the space immediately as they awaited the precious event. A royal blue rug was rolled out down the center of the isle, with white petals spread out amongst it. A beautiful archway, with silver and white ribbons tied around it was set in the center of the audience. A man with short brown hair, dressed in a pure white suit with a blue tie stood proudly under the archway. His icey blue eyes scanned the people around him as if to observe. He seemed very business-like and mysterious. His skin was fair, and his physique was rather tall and skinny, but he seemed otherwise very healthy. Seto Kaiba. The man to be wed to the woman who had already stolen another man's heart, and shattered it to pieces.

Suddenly, the chatter of the crowd died down as a white limo appeared behind them. Everyone turned around and watched as people started coming out. A little girl with a basket of white and blue rose petals stepped out. At first she seemed hesitant, but someone in the limo nudged her to go on. She took small steps forward, looking at everyone as she began to throw the petals on the rug. She had brown hair tied in a pony tail and green eyes. She was wearing a pretty silver dress that flowed nicely by her feet as se walked down the isle. Her name was Anzu Gardner; the spitting image of her mother. She inherited her mother's last name after her real father refused to claim her as his own. She shyly stood to the left of Seto Kaiba as she finished throwing out petals.

Another small child appeared out of the limo. This time, it was a young boy with brown eyes and black hair; Heba Gardner, who looked just like the dead-beat father who abandoned him, but he still had all of his mother's traits. He too, inherited her last name. His first name, however, was a suggestion of Yami himself. He was more bold than his sister as he walked down the isle holding a royal blue pillow in his right hand with two rings placed on top of it. He stood beside Seto and waited for everyone else to take turns coming out the limo.

The bridesmaids, dressed in fitted silver dresses, were each escorted out of the limo by the groomsmen, dressed handsomely in black suits and white bow ties. They walked down the isle, smiling and waving at all the people who took pictures of them and then stood to either side of the husband-to-be. The audience fell silent again. Only two people remained. They waited almost impatiently for them to appear.

First, a man stepped out, his hair gelled extra thick to hold for today's special event. Instead of a white tie, he a wore red one to accent his eyes. He held out his hand which was grabbed gently by a woman's as she took a shaky step out of the limo. Once on her feet, she hooked her arm in his and began walking. Everyone awed over her dress; rhinestone sequined sleeves, fitted at the top, flowing outward from her hips on down, a blue shoal wrapping around her shoulders... she was 'beyond' beautiful. And to top it all off, a diamond tiara adorned her hair which was styled in an up-do. Tea Gardner, soon to be Mrs. Kaiba, being led down the isle by Yami, the one who would give her away.

With her father too caught up in life's bad habits to even care about his daughter getting married, Tea had asked Yami if he would be the one to give her away at her wedding. The request hit Yami like a ton of bricks. But, he couldn't deny it. She was his one and only, first love, and whatever she wanted, he would provide. But to not only have her get married but to also have him doing such a task; Yami wondered how much more his heart would be teased and trampled on before he finally caved.

Once at the end of the isle, Yami reluctantly let Tea go to stand in front of her fiance. She nodded at Yami as he stood next to the other groomsmen. And the vows began. The vows that would tie her to the person who stole her heart from him; the person who would give her everything she wanted. The person, that should have been _him_.

* * *

_So, I originally wanted to make this a TeaxYami oneshot, buuuut... come on, I can't end it like this can I? So, feel free to tell me how I'm doing so far. I have a good feeling this will be a great story to write! And yeah, there will be puzzleshipping later. This is just the beginning. More chapters coming soon! (may get more mature)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_She was petite, shy, and lithe in frame. She wore a yellow mini-skirt and a pink top. White tennis shoes covered her feet and pink borets were clipped on the side of her hair. She held her books to her chest as she walked down the hallway, ignoring stares from the people who eyed her remorsefully. She looked scared, but still walked with confidence. She had recently switched to this new school one week ago. Friends? She had none, even though she was extremely friendly herself. Enemies? They were everywhere she turned._

_She continued to walk before stopping in front of a row of lockers. As she turned the dial to input the combination in the lock, a hand stroked the back of her neck. She flinched and turned around._

_"Hey, you're kinda cute." A boy said._  
_"Th-thank you?" She said trying to accept the compliment, but it was clear that she wasn't flattered by it._  
_The boy only chuckled as she turned around to open her locker. When she opened it, the boy flipped up her skirt and she turned around with a scream. Everyone in the hallway laughed._  
_"Ha! You're barely wearing any clothing, slu-"_  
_"Leave her alone!" yelled an angry voice._  
_"Who the hell said that?!" The boy shouted as he pushed himself off of the lockers._

_A strange student with ruby red eyes appeared in front of him; backpack thrown over his shoulder and his right hand balled into a fist._  
_The boy just smirked. "Oh look, its the starfish head!"_  
_Everyone in the hallway laughed once again._  
_But the male student was not at all amused. He dropped his backpack and in a split second wrapped his entire hand around the boy's throat, shoving him into the lockers. "You got a problem with my hair?"_  
_"N-no..." the boy struggled to breath._  
_"Then get the hell out of my face!"_

_The boy was set free and he took off running down the hallway, terrified. By that time, the bell had rung to go the next class and everyone quickly made themselves scarce. The male student then approached the girl, who only looked at him in fear._

_"Hey, are you ok?" he asked._  
_"L-leave me alone!" She growled._  
_"Relax! I'm on your side." He knelt down to pick up the girl's books. "Here."_  
_She reluctantly accepted the books from him. "Thank you."_  
_"I'm Yami."_  
_"Tea."_  
_"Would it be alright if I walked you to class?"_  
_"S-sure!" she smiled, now more confident that she had made a friend. _

_Yami seemed to be very fond of the girl. He knew that he had found somebody special. He felt like he could do anything for her; come to her rescue when she needed it or comfort her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. It was like she had already stolen his heart, and he was willing to let her have it. It was truly, love at first sight.  
_

_.:_._._._:.  
_

It had been four months later since the wedding and his heart still ached for her. _He_ deserved her, not some snobbish, rich guy! Yami rolled over on his bed and looked at the picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of he and Tea smiling in the hallway when they were in college. Then he started to remember the days they had in high school. She would help him with his homework, and he would show her the best techniques to use in solving math problems. Everything they did together was peaceful, _before_ the boyfriends, the unwanted children, the _wedding_. Sighing, Yami took the picture and placed it in the nightstand drawer.

_"What's wrong with me?"_ he thought. _"I've got to get over this."_

But moving on was a hard thing to do when you are still stuck in the past. In an attempt to get his mind in order, Yami reached under his bed and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. He had been drinking since she left. He hadn't spoken to her in months; terrified of hearing her voice and reliving the same pains that poked at his chest. He now regretted no longer talking to her. Even though she would talk about her new life with the luckiest man on Earth, Yami pretended she was talking about him. Why couldn't she have fallen in love with him instead? Why couldn't he be the one to propose to her? Why, why, _why?!_ How he wished he had never met her. _"Screw the shot glass." _He popped the lid to the bottle and took a gulp. But alcohol only numbed his pain. Would he ever find the right closure?

_'Bzzzzzt!'_ his cell phone vibrated. Yami just took another sip of whiskey._ 'Bzzzzzt!'_ He hoped whoever was calling him would stop and get the message. _'Bzzzzzt!' _Annoyed by the constant vibration, he got up and reached for his cellphone on the dresser.

"Hellooo?" He asked with a slur.  
"Yami, that you?" asked a male with a Brooklyn accent.  
"Hey, Joey."  
"Listen, man, ya been holed up in ya house all week again! Me an' Mai and the others are gettin worried about ya."  
"I'm fine, Joey. Just another one of those bad days."  
"Look, man, I know how much you loved that girl, but get over it already! Me an' Duke are gonna bring you where you can clear your mind for good!"  
"I don't know, Joey." Yami paused to hiccup. "I really don't feel like going out anywhere today."  
"Well you ain't gotta choice! So be dressed when we come get ya!"

With that message, Joey hung up the phone. Yami and Joey became friends shortly after Tea married Seto. They met at a bar one day and had been nearly inseparable ever since. Then Yami got to meet some of his other friends: his girlfriend, Mai Valentine, the womanizer, Duke, and his other best buddy, Tristan. They always hung out together and engaged in fun activities. But lately, however, Yami hadn't been in the mood to associate with anybody. He had fallen into another one of his lovesick states of forlorning, wishing he had told Tea how much he loved her before she got married. In reality, he was tired of being depressed. He just wanted to forget about her and live his life. His work and personal life had been suffering and sometimes he would find himself in the strangest places with no clue of how he got there (maybe it was the alcohol?).

Taking the last sip from the bottle of whiskey, he tossed it aside and finally mustered the ability to get off of his bed and put on some decent clothes. He had been wearing a tank top and boxers since he went to bed last night. He looked through his drawers and immediately settled on what to wear. "Can't go wrong with leather."

* * *

The music was loud, the people were obnoxious, and the atmosphere was filled with thick smoke. Yami sighed as he sat at a table with Mai and Joey; Duke was off skirt-chasing again. They both looked at Yami with shining eyes as if waiting for him to say something.

"Ok, why are we at a bar?" he finally asked.  
"Because you need ta get laid!"  
"Joey!" Mai whispered as she elbowed him in the side.  
"What? Duke woulda said the same thing."  
Mai rolled her eyes.  
"Look, I don't think me sleeping with some random girl is going to make me any more happy; it's just going to make me look sad. And not in a good way."  
"Listen, honey," Mai said putting her hand on Yami's to comfort him, "I know you're heartbroken, but you wont get anywhere griping about it. The girl's moved on, so should you!"  
"Yeah, yeah." Yami said turning his head to the side. "You guys have told me that a hundred times already-"  
"A hundred and three." Joey interrupted.  
"Whatever." Yami rolled his eyes. "If it makes you happy, I'll just look around and see who I might like."  
"Thats a start!" Mai said. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to; just start slow."  
Yami rubbed his forehead. "Ok." He then stood up to traverse the nightclub.

Really and truly, if he wanted to be desperate and sink to meeting a complete stranger to satisfy him, he would have just tried online dating. Oh well. Joey dragged him into here and he was his ride home. He needed to accomplish something if he wanted to go back to wallowing in his thoughts. But every girl that waved at him or looked him in the eye just reminded him of _her_. "Fuck this." Yami made his way to the bar and sat down.

"Hey! can I get you something to drink?" The bartender asked.  
"Shot of whiskey."  
"Comin right up!" The bartender poured the whiskey into a small glass and slung it to him.  
Yami drank it in one go.

"Wow. You don't seem like much of the drinker." A voice said.  
"Yeah, well, it happens." Yami replied.  
"I know what you mean." The person said back. "So what is it? Got dumped? Broke up? Bad day?"  
"Its... complicated."  
"Ah. Then I wont pry."

Yami finally decided to look at the person he was talking to. Hell, if he wasn't taking anyone to bed with him, he could at least get to know someone, right? However, he wasn't expecting the person next to him to have such striking... features. His hair was styled up in spikes just like his with gold bangs and dark purple highlights instead of mahogany. He had light skin and dazzling amethyst eyes. He was wearing a black leather tank top and leather pants. A studded choker wrapped around his neck and studded bracelets adorned his wrists. Who exactly was this person? He looked so sweet and innocent like a little kid, but at the same time, Yami could tell he was in his prime; a teenager. If that was the case, then he would _probably _be too young to take home, not that Yami rolled that way or anyth-... ok, yeah, he could roll that way!

"Yugi!" The teen smiled.  
"Y-Yami..."  
"Wow. And I thought I was the only one who thought dressing in leather was still cool."  
"Apparently not." Yami smiled. "I've been sporting leather since high school."  
"Yeah, me too!"  
"Wait, you 'too'?" Yami asked. "So, how old are you?"  
"Nineteen. I just graduated last year."  
"Happy to be out of school?"  
"Hell yes!" Yugi laughed. "So, how old are you?"  
"Twenty-four."  
"You're old enough to get married! What are you doing here?"  
The word 'married' struck Yami's heart like a spear and he suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place. "I... don't want to talk about it." He replied rubbing his thumb around the shot glass.

Yugi looked at Yami with concern. He wondered why such a handsome person would be having troubles with his life and coming to a place like this. Surely, anyone would love to be with him and not let his attractive features go to waste.

"So, why are you here?" Yami asked.  
"Oh, got dragged here by two friends of mine." Yugi sighed. "They think I need to find 'somebody.'"  
"Sounds like my friends." Yami laughed. "Still though, I can't believe someone as nice as you doesn't have a girlfriend."  
"Yeah, well..." Yugi trailed off. "I'm just different."

For a moment Yami wandered what Yugi meant exactly by the word _different_. The teen was perfect in every way. Smart, fun, and dare he say _cute_?

"Yugi!" Someone called out.  
Both Yami and Yugi looked to see who the person was. A white haired boy with chocolate colored eyes was running towards them.  
"Hey, Ryo!" Yugi greeted.  
"Hey!" The boy replied. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Already? I haven't found my soul mate yet." He joked.  
"Marik overdid it again and this time got into a fight!"  
"Are you serious?" Yugi groaned.  
"Yeah. I told him to wait in the car."  
"Alright, I'll be out there in a minute."  
"Ok!" Ryo then skipped off towards the exit.  
"Sorry, Yami, I have to go."  
"Its alright." Yami nodded.  
"Maybe we can meet again sometime?"

Yami looked up at the teen who winked at him before walking off. Yami felt a blush streak across his face and his heartbeat starting to race. Great, now he was falling for random boys he hardly knew. But still, _"He was kinda cute..."_ Well, whatever the case, he did get to meet someone. It wasn't anything official or promising but it was a start.

* * *

_And now the story officially begins! Yami meets Yugi for the first time, but now what? You'll just have to wait!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** Ok, in the second chapter I said it had been two years later. Well, I changed it to _4 months_ later to make it a bit more believable. Please keep that in mind as the change also affects the story.

* * *

_He was basking in the sunlight in the courtyard outside of school. He had just finished eating lunch and nibbled on a toothpick as the sun hovered overhead. It was a nice day; no rain, no dreary clouds, no boys bullied him about his hair, no girls flirted with him about his looks, everything was perfect. He took in the nice warmth of the sun, toning the skin on his body to a nice shade. Suddenly, he felt a presence disturb his relaxation as it blocked the warm sunlight. He opened a single crimson eye which was met with two emerald ones._

_"Yami, you're going to get a sun burn!" the girl warned him._  
_"Skin this nice doesn't get burned." he winked._  
_The girl just shook her head, brown hair flowing smoothly in the wind. She decided to lay down next to him and also enjoy the world around them. Off in the distance, a bird chirped, and cherry blossoms blew lightly on the autumn breeze._  
_"I got an A on my math test today." the girl said._  
_"Oh really? Thats good! Keep it up!"_  
_"I probably couldn't have done it without you though." She smiled._  
_"Honey, please," Yami said, "You NEVER could have done it without me!"_  
_"Oh, whatever!" She said smakcing her lips. "You really think you're a genius, huh?"_  
_"Yep."_

_Their conversation then fell back silent. They just lied there, content with each other's presence. Yami could smell her perfume; she smelled like fresh cut roses. Even her hair had a scent to it. Yami suddenly felt the urge to roll on his side and kiss her. Her lips were probably soft, luxorious, and warm. Then she would wrap her arms around him and she would return the kiss, both of their mouths sliding past each other in a romantic duet. If only Yami would stop imagining that and just have the heart to do it._

_"Kiryu is taking me out tonight."_  
_Yami snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"_  
_"Kiryu. He's taking me out tonight!" The ring in her voice signaled that she was excited, but her face looked nonchalant, as if she already knew what was going to happen._  
_Yami knew that look all too well. She had another boyfriend treating her like crap again. Yami could feel his blood boiling and right about now, he really did want to kiss her and tell her to be with him, forever and always._

_"Tea! Tea, where your ass at?!" A voice shouted._  
_The girl quickly sat up. "Oh, thats him!"_  
_"Tea!" The boy growled. "I been looking for you all over school! What the hell did I say about leaving without my permission?"_  
_"S-sorry." she said. "I was just talking to my friend."_  
_The boy glared at Yami. He didn't like the looks of him and yanked Tea up by her arm harshly._  
_"Hey, you're hurting me!" she cried out._  
_"What the hell were you doing with some other boy?"_  
_"I told you, he's just a friend!"_  
_"Don't lie to me! Lets go!" The boy yanked her again and dragged her away from Yami._  
_She looked at her best friend, eyes turning misty, as if she were about to cry for help. But the only words that escaped her lips were, "I'll see you later, Yami."_

_Yami only sat there and nodded. He watched her get dragged away. He watched her get treated harshly by a boy who didn't even know how good he had it. He watched her beg for her friend's support in her eyes. Why didn't he 'help' her?_

_.:_._._._:._

Dressed in a white button-down shirt, with a black tie and black dress pants, Yami stood hunched over a counter; his head was resting on his hands propped up by his elbows. How long had it been? A week or so before he had finally gotten back on his feet. Taking too many days off work for his depression, or rather, _mourning _had finally taken its toll; he was two weeks behind on bills. He had gotten a good scolding from his friend, Mai Valentine, for that and she literally almost kicked his ass with her purple high-heel stilettos to get him back to work. Joey had even convinced him to stop drinking so much; all that alcohol wasn't good for his health. Yami rolled his eyes; Joey drank more liquor than a pirate. Who's he to talk? Well, with trivial matters out of the way, Yami was back at work.

There was a sweet, nectar-like scent in the air. Potted flowers beautifully decorated the floors and hanging plants added even more radiance to the scene. Bright red roses grew in a corner, daring for someone to touch them and be pricked by their beauty. Yami felt like he was at peace with so much welcoming vegetation. His dreamworld was cut short, however, when a voice knocked him back to reality.

"Yami!" a woman yelled.  
"Huh?" Yami turned to look at the lady. She was a tall woman with long black hair that was twisted into large braids. She had black eyes and wore a necklace with a blue jewel at the end of it.  
"How many more times do I need to call your name!" She snapped.  
"Oh, sorry, Martha." Yami yawned. "I've been out of it."  
"Yeah, you've been out of it all week!" She said pointing a large white flower in his face. Then she calmed down and sighed. "Yami, are you alright? You always look like theres something on your mind."  
"I'm ok, Martha. Just been a little stressed lately."  
"I don't see how someone so young can get so stressed!" Martha walked over to Yami and examined him. "Has my baby been getting enough sleep?" Martha was a really sweet woman who adored kids and flowers. Yami found himself quite attached to her as well, sometimes regarding her as his grandmother. She always knew how to put a smile on his face.  
"Yeah, I've been getting enough sleep."  
"Well, ok." she said. "Because I was worried about you. When you stopped coming to work so suddenly, I thought something had happened to you."  
"I just had... some stuff going on. But there's no need to worry!" He said reassuringly.

Martha nodded and returned to a section of the store to clip some flowers and sweep up leaves. Yami loaned her a hand as well. Suddenly, the jingle of a bell sounded off as someone walked in through the shop's door. Yami quickly made haste to the counter to greet the person.

"Hello! Welcome to Martha's Flower Shop. How may I help you?"  
The person was silent.  
"Sir?" Yami asked.  
"Sunflowers." The man said flatly.

"The sunflowers are right over here, sir!" Martha spoke from the other side of the shop. The man walked casually over to where she was. Yami felt like he knew the man. His voice, so familiar. His appearance; brown hair, blue eyes, dressed in a long, white trench coat. Yami's heart stopped. No, it couldn't be. Was it really, 'him'? The man he despised the most out of everyone in his life; the man who took his one and only chance at happiness? Yami gritted his teeth. _"Stay calm; its probably not him."_

"Here you are, honey." Martha said as she clipped the flowers. "These are so lovely. Whats the occasion?"  
"Nothing. My wife just loves sunflowers." The man shrugged.  
Martha tied the flowers together and put red wrapping paper around them. "Here you are." she smiled. "You can check out at the register."

The man nodded and started walking toward the register. As he got closer, Yami knew his assumption was right. It was none other than, "Seto Kaiba."

"Excuse me?" the man said eying Yami up and down wondering how he knew his name. "Wait, you look familiar." Seto scanned his blue eyes over him. "Hey, aren't you the one who was at my wed-"  
"3.50."  
"What?"  
"The sunflowers. Its $3.50 for them."  
"Right..." The man reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. There was the silhouette of a dragon etched into it with a rhinestone for its eye. "Here." He handed Yami the money before taking the flowers and walking out of the store, his gravity-defying coat swaying in the air behind him. Yami saw a limo waiting outside for him and could faintly make out other people inside, but had no clue who they could be. As the limo headed off, Martha watched it with interest.

"What a strange man." she said. "I wonder who he could be? He seems like an important type of guy."

Frustrated, Yami sighed. Figures that the moment he started to get his life back in order, he meets the husband of his first true love face to face in a flower shop. Why was this happening to him? It was like the world _didn't _want him to move on; it just wanted him to suffer and be filled with regret. He contemplated leaving work early, but that wouldn't pay the bills, would it?

"Yami, there are some flower petals on the floor over there. Mind sweeping them up for me?"  
Yami grabbed a broom and a dustpan. "Sure thing Martha."

As he started to sweep the isles, he noticed a long, golden petal on the floor. Instead of overlooking it and sweeping it up like another piece of discarded trash, he reached down to pick it up. He held it gently in between his fingers. It felt like there was a ray of sunshine in his hand, but what could bring about that mysterious feeling? All too quickly, the memories came flowing back to him:

_"Wow! What a beautiful flower!" the girl said as she bent down slightly to stroke its petals._  
_"You like it?"_  
_"Yeah. Its so bright and cheery!"_  
_"Just like you."_  
_The girl turned around to blush. "Oh, Yami! Don't say something like that."_  
_Yami smiled at the girl. He walked by her and picked the large yellow flower up by its broad stem. Then, he carefully tied a pink ribbon around it. "Here," he said handing it to her. "This is for you."_  
_"Me?" she asked._  
_"Yeah, because you always bring light in my life."_  
_The girl grinned widely and accepted the flower. "Thank you, Yami! That was very sweet!" She hugged the man in front of her. "This will be a reminder of our friendship."_

He dropped the petal and watched it float down to the brick tiled floor. He felt sick to his stomach; like something was welling up inside of him and demanding to be released. His vision felt blurry; like his mind could no longer concentrate. And then, he just felt like running. Without a second thought, he headed out of the door. Martha called out his name in confusion, but he disregarded her.

The sky started to quiver as grey clouds formed overhead. He still ran. His legs kept carrying him, and something told him not to stop. Why? Why couldn't he stop running? What was he running for? What was so damn important that it tore apart at his emotions like this? His lungs demanded air, and he stopped to reclaim his breath. He was in front of a park; beautiful oak and cherry blossom trees land-marked its territory. It was a serene view that was quickly foreshadowed by the coming rain.

Yami sat down on a wooden bench, placing his hands on his face. "Why me?" he mumbled. "Why?!" He said louder which was quickly followed by a clap of thunder as if to metaphor his anger. And what felt like for no reason at all, he started to cry; tears rolled down his face mixing in with the droplets of rain.

"Yami?"  
Yami looked up to the person who had called his name. The rain obscured his view. He wasn't sure who it was or where they came from. Maybe he was imagining things. Content with that idea, he let his head fall back down, ignoring the person who continued to call his name.


	4. Chapter 4

_He was running breathlessly down the street; his eyes were full of worry. She had called him, nothing but cries and whimpers were on the phone. It was clear that she was too upset to say anything, so Yami promised he would rush to come check on her instead. Her cries continued as he hung up the phone to come to her aid. Once he reached her house, he barely got a knock in before the door suddenly opened and a watery eyed girl jumped into his arms._

_"Yami!" she cried._  
_"Tea! Whats wrong?"_  
_She sniffed a few times before answering. "I-I can't believe it..."_  
_"What is it? Whats wrong?"_  
_"Yami, I... I'm pregnant!"_

_Shock lit Yami's eyes. She was pregnant? But how? He frowned; he already knew how._

_"Yami, what do I do? I don't know how to take care of a baby! I-I'm so scared!"_  
_"Its alright, Tea. I'm here for you. I'll help you in any way I can."_

_She continued to cry; her face was nuzzled in his chest. The tears continued to roll from her eyes. What would she do? Her so-called boyfriend left her behind to fight and fend for herself with their unborn child. Why was it always like this? Why her? What did she ever do to deserve this? She was always cast aside. And the only person she could always grab a hold of, was Yami._

_"Th-thank you, Yami." she said shakily. "I knew you would help."_  
_"I'll always be here to help you." He whispered, stroking her smooth, brown hair in his hand. 'Always...'_

_.:_._._._:._

"Yami, what are you doing out here? Its raining cats and dogs!"  
Yami didn't respond. He didn't even care if the person realized he was just sitting there crying. He wasn't even sure how they knew his name. Instead, he stared at the ground as tiny streams of water flowed by his feet.  
"Yami, its me, Yugi."  
_'Yugi? Why does that name sound so familiar?'_ Yami wasn't in the mood to think about why.

The person felt sorry for the man. Who would be out in such dreary and depressing weather looking equally sad? He wasn't sure whether it was luck or fate that he discovered him here, but he knew if Yami stayed out in the rain any longer, he would get sick.

"Come on." the person who regarded himself as Yugi said as he held out his hand. "You're going to catch a cold."  
"Why does it matter?" he mumbled.

Yugi wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to comfort the man in front of him; take his hand, hold him, tell him everything was going to be alright. He still hadn't distinguished the tears from the rain on the man's face, but he could see that he was obviously distraught. Yugi tossed down the black umbrella he was carrying, not caring if he got wet as well. He grabbed Yami's arm and wrapped it around his neck, then knelt down to pick the umbrella back up. "Steady now." He said as he started walking forward.

Yami's facial expression stayed fixated. At a glance, he almost seemed emotionless; not even taking notice of the person who was helping him. Why was he helping him anyway? Was he lonely, or just being a good samaritan? The two males came across a silver vehicle. Yugi opened the door and gently placed Yami inside. He was like a rag doll; like he had given up and all the life had been sucked out of him. It's amazing what the damage of one's first true love could do.

* * *

Darkness. Darkness was all he saw. Wait, there was the sound of dripping water. Rain? Oh thats right, there was a storm. Wait, there was something else in the background. A voice? He listened carefully; there were two voices. Where was he? Was he still in the flower shop? The park? He opened his eyes, and now light welcomed him. His vision was blurry, but he could clearly see the color white. Once his sight completely refocused, he realized that the white was a ceiling. Was he back at home then? No. The ceiling lacked the brown stain that usually marked his bedroom in his apartment. Then, where was he exactly?

He sat up, a white blanket and sheet was thrown over him for warmth. It felt very sensitive to his skin. It wasn't until he removed the covers that he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He moved his legs over to the side; they dangled over the edge of a bed. He was still wearing the black pants he had put on earlier. His socks and shoes, however, were gone. Had he been kidnapped? Suddenly, the voice he heard from before echoed from somewhere further in the place he was situated in.

"So, is he okay?"  
"I don't know. When I found him like that, he just looked.. lost."  
"And you just decided to take a complete stranger home with you?"  
"Well, he's not a _complete_ stranger." The person spoke. "I met him at a bar one day."  
"A bar. Yeah, that makes _all_ the difference." The other person said with a sarcastic tone.

So he was with someone he knew, but who? His head hurt like hell as he struggled to remember exactly what happened. He was in the flower shop, he was helping Martha, and then? He thought harder. A man walked into the shop; he was buying flowers. Wait! The man was his love's husband. Oh, that struck him hard, seeing his face again after so long. He couldn't bear it, so he ran. And then, what happened after that?

Standing up shakily, he made his way toward the bedroom's door. It creaked open audibly and he took a few hesitant steps outward. He was still in unfamiliar territory. This place didn't look like Joey, Mai, or Duke's house. The floor boards creaked with every step he took, no matter how light.

"Shh!" a person whispered. "I think he's up."

Yami walked down the hallway to find the source of the mysterious voices. He knew he recognized one of them, but who the hell was it? It irked and irked at him until he walked into a large living space. A boy with flowing blonde hair and lavender eyes was sitting down on a chair. He looked at him suspiciously. Yami didn't know who this person was. Suddenly, someone else stood up. The person was noticeably short, but he still had a grown up appearance. He had beautiful eyes that shined like newly cut amethyst. Wait, Yami recognized those eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" the purple eyed teen asked. "Sorry for undressing you without your permission, but you fell asleep and your clothes were soaked!"  
_'I fell asleep?'_ Yami thought.  
The boy with blonde hair shifted uncomfortably in his seat, almost as if he didn't trust the stranger.  
"Yami, do you remember me?"  
Yami studied the boy in front of him: hair that was similar to his, light skin, purple eyes... There was no doubt he definitely recognized this person, but could not for the life of him remember who he was.  
"I'm Yugi." the boy spoke.  
_'Yugi?'_  
"You remember, we met at a bar."  
_'A bar?'_

"You're just wasting your time." the blonde teen spoke from behind Yugi. "Its obvious he doesn't recognize you. Besides, he gives me a bad vibe! Just kick him out already!"  
"Marik!" Yugi shouted. "He's a guest! I didn't kick you out when Ryo and I found you passed out on the ground from a fight one day."  
"Tch." Marik smacked his lips. "Whatever."

Yugi just sighed and turned back to Yami. "Just ignore him."  
Yami brought a hand up to his forehead. "My head is killing me."  
"And so it speaks!" Marik praised with sarcasm.

Yugi walked over to Yami and grabbed his hand. He led him back down the hallway to the bathroom. Yami still walked a bit unsteadily, but managed. He seemed to realize that Yugi was there to help him and appreciated his concern. But why didn't he remember him? There was no doubt in his mind that the two had met before; at a bar presumably. _'A bar, a bar...'_ Yami pondered in his thoughts. And then he remembered. Of course! The teen who talked to him and had such unforgettable features. Yami looked at the boy. Was it a coincidence that the two had met again?

Once in the bathroom, Yugi set Yami down on the side of the tub. He reached up to grab his shirt which was hanging up to dry. He handed it to Yami and smiled. "I don't have to redress you, do I?"  
Yami shifted back a little. "Uh, n-no. That wont be necessary." He grabbed the shirt from Yugi and slowly started to put it on.  
Yugi made himself comfortable and sat on the sink counter. "So, are you going to tell me what happened out there or what?"  
Marik walked in and leaned on the door frame. "Yeah, I want to know whats going on, too!"

Yami remained quiet for a while, leaving Yugi and Marik to wait for a response in anticipation. Eventually, he figured the only way to get his mind back in order, was if he talked about what he hated talking about the most. He took in a deep breath and exhaled, then looked the two teens in the eyes. "I was... in love."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "What? In love?"  
"Yes."

Yami's heart wrenched at him and his brain told him not to say anything. But he pushed all of his emotions aside and told the story of what happened; the story about the woman who meant everything to him and stole his heart, but tossed it away for another. He felt uneasy about the conversation, especially since the only people he had told about this were his close friends. So talking about it to some random strangers he hardly knew made him feel like he was going to become a laughing stock; like it was too sad to be true. Nevertheless, he awaited their opinion. Would they sympathize with him, or just shun his troubles away like he had done?

"Wow." Yugi whispered. There was obvious sorrow in his voice. "Thats really harsh what happened to you."  
"Yeah, that girl sounds like a total bitch!"  
"Marik!"  
"Oh sorry, I meant to say a total b-word. My bad."  
Yugi rolled his eyes, but Yami actually chuckled which caused both of them to look up in confusion.

He looked at both of them. "But you're the first ones to actually understand what happened to me and not just kick another _'move on already!'_ on me."  
"Well of course!" Yugi said. "Why would we just tell you to move on? Thats no good! The only way you can move on is if someone understands where you're coming from! Your heart is in pain, the last thing you want to hear is something like that!"  
"Yeah, what Yugi said!" Marik backed up. "And if thats all you've been getting, then it sounds like you've been hanging with the wrong people!"  
"Well, be that as it may, the wrong people happen to be my friends and they care for me. They don't like seeing me like this and only want whats best for me."

Yugi then stood up and put his hand on Yami's chest. "But did they ever realize how much pain you were in? Or did they just disregard that and shoved you on your feet the best way they could?"

Yami could feel his heart beating faster. No one had ever spoken such modest words to him. It was as if this person, Yugi, was there to tell him everything was alright. And for once, he felt true comfort; the comfort you can only get from somebody when they cared about you.

"If thats the case, then I'm here for you." Yugi said.  
_'He's here for me?'_  
"If you fall back down again, I'll fall with you and together we'll both get up. Because thats what a true friend does."  
_'A true... friend?'_  
Marik did a wolf whistle in the background. "Someone's getting a little passionate!"  
Yugi blushed bright red like a cherry and moved his hand. "Marik, shutup!"

Once again, Yami let out another one of those infamous, unfamiliar, and uncharacteristic chuckles.  
"What? Did I say something really cheesy?" Yugi said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.  
"No," Yami nodded, "As a matter of fact, you said everything right." He then stood up and walked towards Yugi. He leaned forward a little, causing the smaller male to back up nervously. "Now let me ask _you_ something." He grinned. "Why did you tell me all of this? Why do you _care_ so much? We barely know each other, yet I feel like I can confide in you completely."

Yugi swallowed nervously. Yami was so close to him, he could feel the heat emanating off of his body. And then he noticed just how beautifully red and divine his eyes were; like rubies reflecting the light from the sun and radiating with glory and passion. He bit his lip and turned his head to the side. His cheeks were flustered a light pink. After a few seconds, he finally gave an answer, "I guess because... I like you."


	5. Chapter 5

_The small pitter patter of feet ran down the wood planked hallway. Her breath was hesitant and scared, and her eyes were misty. She held a brown Kuribon plushie with a red ribbon tied to the end of its tail. She seemed traumatized, but why? "Yami! Uncle Yami!" She cried out as she ran through a door and pounced on the unsuspecting man who was just about to fall asleep. "Uncle Yami!"_

_Yami quickly sat up and looked at the terrified girl. "What is it, Anzu? Whats the matter?"_  
_"Th-theres a big scary monster in my closet!" She whined. "P-please come kill it!"_  
_"A monster?" Yami chuckled. "Anzu, what did I tell you before?"_  
_The little girl sniffed a few times. "Th-that theres no su-such thing as m-monsters?"_  
_"Thats right."_  
_"But I saw one! The closet door opened!" The little girl clung to Yami and continued to cry._

_Yami couldn't help but smile. The little girl was the spitting image (and personality) of her mother alright; always worrying him about the littlest things that made the least amount of sense, but still startled her to no end. Yami picked the little girl up and carried her back down the hallway. "Lets go find this so called monster."_

_Once in her room, he lied her in bed and turned the light switch on in the closet. "See? No monsters in here!"_  
_"But I saw-"_  
_"Anzu," Yami said, "Believe me, there are no monsters out to get you. They're all a part of your imagination."_  
_"My imagination?" she repeated._  
_"Yep." Yami leaned down to pick up the Kuribon plushie. "The only monsters that can harm you are the ones that you let overtake you."_  
_The little girl tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"_  
_"What I'm trying to say is, don't be intimidated by what isn't there."_  
_The little girl smiled. "Because monsters don't exist, right?"_  
_"Thats right!" Yami said as he snuggled the Kuribon plushie into her hands. "And even if there were monsters, you would be able to handle them, because you're strong, Anzu! You're strong just like your mother!"_  
_"Like mommy?"_  
_"Yep! Mommy works hard everyday and never gives up."_  
_The little girl nodded and smiled._  
_"Alright, lights out, little one."_

_Yami turned the lights off in the closet and walked back towards the bedroom door. Just as he was about to close it and leave, the little girl spoke up again._

_"Uncle Yami..."_  
_"Yes?"_  
_"I love you."_  
_Yami grinned. "I love you, too, Anzu." He silently shut the door, wishing her a goodnight. The happy expression quickly left his face. His heart was beating again. Even though Anzu looked like the woman he loved, he still didn't have the courage to tell her how he felt._

_.:_._._._:._

"I guess because... I like you." Yugi kept his head turned to the side.  
Yami had no expression on his face. Instead, he stood up straight and only commented, "Don't waste your time liking me."  
Yugi looked at him. "Wh-what?"  
"You don't want to end up like me; liking someone who doesn't even share your same feelings. You'll just end up hurt, and I don't want that." Yami walked towards the bathroom door; Marik quickly stepped out of the way.  
Yugi slid off of the counter and grabbed his shirt. "Y-Yami, wait! Just give yourself a chance. I know you can overcome what happened to you! You're strong!"  
Yami shook his head. "Forget it. Its not going to happen."

With those words, Yami walked away letting Yugi's hand slip from the back of his shirt. Yugi's eyes started to shimmer, but he refused to let a tear fall. He wasn't sure whether it was the pain of being rejected, or the pain of seeing someone he cared about refusing to let go that got him so emotional. He watched as the man known as Yami, continued to walk. Why would he say such a thing? Yugi wouldn't end up hurt; he only wanted what was best for him. Or maybe he sounded selfish by admitting his feelings to him? The front door opened, and Yugi knew he had to do something. He couldn't just let Yami leave.

"Wait!" Yugi grabbed Yami's hand which was wrapped around the doorknob.  
Yami paused.  
"If you ever..." Yugi spoke but his voice was low.  
"What?"  
Yugi cleared his throat. "If you ever want to, you know, just talk," Yugi reached into his pocket and handed Yami a piece of paper with numbers scrawled on it. "Call me." He smiled.  
Yami looked at Yugi, then stared at the piece of paper. Would it really be ok to accept such an offer? This Yugi really was an interesting person. Yami took the paper from his hand. "Ok. Thank you for all you've done."

Yugi smiled and waved goodbye at him before closing the door. Yami walked away from the house, holding the paper in his hand as he thought about what Yugi said. And then he stopped; he put his hand on his chest. What was this feeling? Was it heartbreak? No, he knew that feeling all too well. Then, was it guilt? Did he feel guilty for refusing the feelings of a person who cared about him? No, it was just him being foolish. Foolish enough to get dragged into such a situation. Foolish enough to let the words of a teenager overpower his own. Foolish enough to even listen to those words in the first place. He squeezed the paper in his hand to the point where it wrinkled up like a balled up piece of trash.

Even though they barely knew each other, Yugi had feelings for him. The whole situation made Yami feel frustrated and angry. _"What gives him the right to like me? Who does he think he is to say such stupid things and only further mix up my emotions?!"_ His brain couldn't think of the answers to the questions, but it was clear that Yugi only wanted to help him. He calmed down and looked at the paper in his hand. It was slightly torn and wrinkled, but the handwriting on it was still legible. True the feelings Yugi had for him he did not share, but he felt like he could trust this person. Taking a deep breath, he neatly folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. He had a feeling that he would be seeing Yugi more often, even if they didn't keep in contact (would it be because of fate?). He remembered what Mai said: _'Just take it slow.'_

Yugi looked out the window, and watched as the wind blew lightly outside. The rain had stopped, but the air was still damp. It took his mind back to the moment he found Yami in the park. He looked so lost, as if he was at war with his emotions. He couldn't just leave him like that. Yugi had his share of unfair love triangles, but nothing like that. Sure the girl Yugi _thought _he would end up liking was a complete nuisance. Sure the girl was completely obsessed with him, but his feelings were nonchalant. He cringes every time he thinks of her name; Rebecca Hawkins. Thank god that relationship came and went. Yugi guessed he felt where Yami was coming from; having someone that liked you, but you didn't share the same feelings back. Oh yeah, he could relate to that, but what was it about this man made him so damn attracted to him? Yugi banged his fist on the window.

"Whats wrong with you?" Marik asked at the sudden reaction.  
"I think I really like him. And I can't stand to see him suffer like that. He's carrying all that weight on his shoulders and I just want to help him shovel it off!" Yugi turned to Marik. "You understand, right?" Yugi felt like he was speaking nonsense; he and Yami were nothing but acquaintances, but he felt so determined to grab hold of the man and let his feelings of pain, sorrow, and regret pour out.

Marik shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." Marik really didn't understand all of this lovey-dovey stuff, but the least he could do was back his friend up if he needed it, otherwise he'd have to deal with a watery eyed teen and a ticked off Ryo wondering what had happened. "If you feel like that, then I guess you really are in love."

Yugi blushed._ 'In love?' _Was that what he felt like? His heart was beating, and even still, he remembered everything about Yami; the way his golden bangs swayed, the way his eyes sparkled, the way he moved, everything! Now Yugi understood why he felt so strongly about him. But the question was, could he be the one to convince Yami into letting go of the past?

* * *

Outside in the humid air, Yami walked down the sidewalk. His back was hunched over with his hands in his pockets. So much had happened today. If he didn't get his mind back on track, he would go insane! Martha would probably whip him with a flower vine when he got back to the shop. He chuckled. She had every right to do it after how he suddenly ran off.

"Oh, pardon me." a person said from across the street.  
Curiously, Yami looked over at the commotion.

"Oh, its alright." A woman said as she watched the man that had bumped into her continue to walk away. She was dressed kind of strangely; with black sunglasses, a long red, silk dress that almost fitted her like a gown, and red strapped high-heels that were very tall, much too tall for a person such as herself to walk in. She even seemed a little off-balance in them. Yami watched as she struggled to pick something up off the ground. Upon closer examination, it looked like her wallet; obviously styled for a woman. She tried leaning down, but only ended up standing straight again; she winced as she rubbed her lower back. Then she tried asking a walking pedestrian for help, but he shunned her and continued walking as he talked on his cell phone. She sighed and threw her hands up in frustration. Yami frowned. Were people really that inconsiderate to others? He took it upon himself to walk quickly across the street and help her.

"Here you are, miss." He said as he leaned down to pick up her wallet.  
"Oh thank you so much!" She grinned. "My back's been giving me problems. Guess its from trying to strut around in these shoes all day!" She laughed. "I'll never make this mistake again."  
"Its no problem." Yami smiled. When he handed her the wallet, the woman suddenly froze. Yami looked around. "What? Is there something wrong?"  
She slowly took the wallet from him. Her lips parted slightly. "No, nothing's wrong." She continued to stare at him.  
Yami was starting to feel a bit uneasy.  
The woman adjusted her sunshades. "Y-Yami?"  
"Pardon?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"  
The woman seemed baffled. "Yami, its me." She took off her shades and a pair of emerald colored eyes were revealed. "Its me, Tea."

Yami's eyes widened. This woman was Tea? But... No! It couldn't be! She looked so different, so grown up, so independent. This couldn't be the Tea he knew and loved. She blinked her eyes. No, there was no mistaking it; it was her.

"Oh my god. Yami, wh-where have you been? You stopped calling me and-"  
"I-I have to go!" Yami turned, but Tea grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
"Yami, wait! Please, talk to me!"

He paused. How long had it been since he had talked to her? How long had it been since he heard her beautiful laden voice? How long had it been since he stared into her eyes and lost himself in a fantasy world? Would it really be okay to speak to her now? Was he in such a condition to look this woman back in the face and wear a fake smile while telling her that everything was fine?

"Yami?" She reached out to grab his arm, but once again, he rejected her advance.  
Her fingertips felt like hot cinders burning his skin. The sound of her voice made his ears cringe; and her very presence, made his heart beat. _'Now's your chance; turn around and tell her how you feel!'_  
"Yami?" She spoke again. "Are you alright?"  
_'Tell her! Tell her now!'_ Yami's shoulders fell and he started walking forward. "Yeah, I'm alright." He continued to walk, not once stopping the pace in his step. He just wanted to get as far away from her as he could; his body constantly rejected the commands in his mind. _'No, don't walk away! Turn around!'_ He kept walking. _'What are you doing?'_ He kept walking. _'You love her...'_ He still kept walking.

Tea watched as her best friend strode down the rain-soaked sidewalk; she could even hear the footsteps he made in the puddles. She wanted to run and wrap her arms around him, but some unknown force held her back. Her head dropped down and she held her wallet to the side of her hip. She felt hurt and confused. Why wouldn't Yami talk to her? She had been wondering what happened to him over the months and even was hoping to maybe catch up on some things. What did she do to make him turn and run? Did he hate her? Did she do something to him that he holds a grudge against? Did he not approve of her husband? She felt like she wanted to cry. _"Yami, what happened to you?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Please be patient with me people! I'm writing this story as fast as I can! (though I'm glad you guys like it) xD Things are going to start getting interesting now._  
_

* * *

_Yami walked down the moonlit street, giving his arms a quick stretch as he did so. He was going to babysit for Tea again; little Anzu would be ecstatic to see him like always. It made him happy to see how much joy Tea and her daughter could have despite their troubles. Once at her house, he knocked gently on the wooden door and waited for her to open it._

_He expected to hear little footsteps running towards the door and a voice yelling "Uncle Yami!", but to his surprise, it was silent. Maybe Anzu had gone to bed early? Even more unusual was the fact that Tea hadn't immediately responded to his knock yet. He decided to knock again. Maybe she did not hear him the first time._

_The door finally opened, and instead of that blissfully sweet face of Tea's, Yami was met with the face of another man; Tea's new boyfriend. Yami looked at him. He had long black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. There was a scar on his face which indicated that he had seen better days, and a lit cigarette in his mouth. Yami was mentally disgusted by the way the man looked; how could someone so vogue even find a precious gem like Tea?_

_The man eyed him up and down. "And you are?" he asked._  
_"I'm Yami. I'm here to babysit for Tea."_  
_"Babysit?" The man repeated in an amused manner. "Tea don't need a babysitter! I'm babysitting!"_  
_"Well, where is she?"_  
_"At work!" The man spat. "And I'd appreciate it if you got off of my doorstep!"_  
_'Your doorstep?' Yami felt the strong urge to connect all five of his knuckles to the man's face._  
_"I'll tell her you stopped by." the man took the cigarette out of his mouth and tapped it. A bud of ash fell from it and landed right on the tip of Yami's shoe. He then slammed the door in his face._

_If Yami wasn't who he was, he would have gone to jail from murdering the guy. It really pissed him off that someone like him was even allowed to hang around with Tea 'or' her daughter. Low-life's like him should be thrown away in the trash. Realizing that there was nothing he could do about the situation, Yami turned to walk back home. But he suddenly heard a tap coming from somewhere. He turned around and looked at the window; it was Anzu._

_She smiled and waved at him. Then she made a heart with her fingers and thumbs. Yami nodded and whispered, "Love you, too."_

_.:_._._._:._

It was a typical autumn day; the sun graced the sky as a pleasant breeze blew by. Already at work, Yami tended to the flower shop alone. Martha had some business to take care of and would not be back for a while. Yami tapped his fingers in boredom on the counter. Not a single customer had come in today, which was understandable since the weather was cooling and flowers were the last thing on everyone's minds. Yami already tried doing little things to keep himself content: trimming the rose bushes, watering the potted plants, and spraying pesticides. Actually, he did all of that twice. Any more and he would kill the poor vegetation from _too much_ tender loving care.

Well, what else could he do? The only other thing he couldn't get off his mind was when he ran into Tea. Nothing but thoughts and memories Yami tried so hard to repress that day reappeared. Was that really Tea? Was she really pregnant? What happened to her over the months? Was she and Seto Kaiba still even married? Given her past life, had something so generous really happened to her? Now Yami wished he hadn't turned and run away. He should have talked to her and apologized for not keeping in touch with her like he used to. He used to know everything that went on in her life; both good and bad. But seeing her again so suddenly, especially given the events that had previously happened, made him feel like his body would literally explode from so many overpowering emotions.

He would have probably screamed at her, telling her things that were both cruel and true. Then confess his feelings to her. His heart was aching more, and he knew it was because he cowardly turned and walked away instead of confronting her with how he felt. But how could he? She belonged to someone else; she probably didn't, or rather _never_, even felt the same way about him. He was foolish enough to let his heart flutter and give her all of his love, care, and devotion, but he got nothing in return.

He slammed his hand on the counter. It felt like the longer he stood there, the more frustrated he got. Since no one was coming in today, he figured Martha wouldn't mind if he just closed the shop early and went home. He had a strong thirst for something alcoholic. Then suddenly, his phone vibrated. He looked at the screen; it was a message from Joey:

_"Ey, buddy! How are ya? Mai wanted to know if ya wanted to come to the club with us."_

Yami thought about the request for a moment. Joey and Mai always had their ways of cheering him up on a bad day, but he felt the need to decline since he just knew they would pester him about finding a date. He started texting his reply:

_"Nah, maybe next time."_  
Message sent.

He tossed the mobile device aside and stared up at the ceiling. He really needed a hobby or something that would keep his mind afloat. Sure he enjoyed smelling the sweet breeze of flowers every other day, but he was honestly getting bored of the usual. He wanted to talk about or do something different for a change. He paused in his thoughts. What about Yugi? Sure he didn't know much about the teen, but he seemed to have a unique air about him. Not to mention that he went out of his way to help him, and he never did properly thank him for his consideration. "Hmm." Yami pursed his lips. He still had his number and he _did_ say he could call if he just wanted to talk or something. But would calling him actually be a good idea? Yami picked up cell phone. _'No, put the cell phone down.'_ He dialed Yugi's number. _'Don't call him!'_ The line started to ring as he waited for Yugi to pick up. _'This is a bad idea.'_

"Hello?" a person spoke.  
Yami swallowed. For some reason he was nervous as hell. Maybe calling Yugi _was_ a bad idea. "Um, hello. Is this Yugi?"  
"Yeah."  
"This is Yami."  
"Yami?" he responded in an amused ring. "Wow, I was starting to think you were never going to call!"  
"Yeah, well," Yami cleared his throat, trying to kick the nervous ring out of his voice. "Some stuff just happened. That was all."  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm alright."  
"Ok..." Yugi trailed off as he replied. Yami could tell the conversation was starting to drag. He had to think of something to keep Yugi on the phone. Why did he want to keep talking to him anyway?  
"So, do you maybe want to do anything?"  
"...What?" Yugi replied back almost as if he were in shock by the sudden question.  
"Uh, you know, if you're not busy."  
The line was silent.  
Thinking he had hung up, Yami spoke again. "Hello?"  
"I'd love to!" Yugi suddenly replied. "Do you want to just walk around or something?"  
Yami shrugged. "Sure."  
"Ok. Meet at my place or yours?"  
"Yours." Yami replied quickly. He wasn't comfortable enough to let him know where he lived, but felt confident with at least hanging out with him for right now.  
"Ok! See you then! Bye."

Yami hung up the phone. His hands were shaking and he couldn't decide whether it was just his nerves or some possible tinge of excitement. How long had it been since he just _hung out_ or walked around town with someone? "Too long." He answered to himself. All Joey, Duke and Mai liked to do these days was drink, party, and have sex. And Tristan was too busy to be bothered with any of them. Yami kind of missed the good old days when they first met and would just play video games or rescue each other from a fight. Joey was the first person Yami could get close to and have complete trust in. He stilled remembered that goofy smile and rough pat on the back Joey gave him after telling him about Tea: _"Forget about her, buddy! Women are nothin' but trouble!" _Were the blonde's exact words._  
_

And then Mai waltzed into the picture. Another strong, independent woman who brought nothing but _more_ trouble. Since Joey started dating her, he was less childish and more mature. Not that being mature was a bad thing, but his personality just seemed to change; though Joey still had his moments where he would joke around. Yami didn't dislike Mai for changing him; she was actually one of those rare, good friends who didn't rub her relationship in his face and only wanted to help the best way she could. Yami stopped reminiscing to go flip the shop sign to _'Closed.'  
"Lets go meet the new guy." _he said almost jokingly to himself.

* * *

Yugi searched endlessly through his dresser drawers. Where was that leather tank top? No, maybe just a simple white shirt would do. Where did he toss those skinny jeans? Would this headband look good on him? His frustrations for finding the clothes he wanted grew thicker as he flung outfit after outfit across the room. Ryou walked in holding a can of soda with a displeased expression on his face.

"I'm not helping you clean all of this up."  
"Yeah, mhm." Yugi replied never lifting his head up as he continued looking through the drawers. "Hey, have you seen that bracelet I bought last week?"  
Ryou shook his head. "Nope. What in the world has gotten you so worked up anyway?"  
"He called me!" Yugi replied excitedly. "He wants to hang out!"  
"Ok..." Ryou said taking a small sip from the can of soda. "So you guys are hanging out. Calm down, its not like you're going on a date."  
Yugi froze and his face paled. "A date?!"  
Ryou brought a hand to his forehead. "Forget I said that." He set the soda can down and walked towards Yugi, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look, just be normal, ok? You don't have to show off to him or anything, and besides, he already knows you like him."  
Yugi took in a deep breath before exhaling. "Yeah, you're right."  
Ryou smiled. "Now don't scare him off, ok?"  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Marik has been rubbing off on you too much."  
Ryou just shrugged.

Yugi stopped rummaging through clothes and walked over to the mirror that stood upright in a corner next to his closet door. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. Around his neck, instead of the usual blue collar he liked to wear, he wore a black leather choker. He turned to the side a few times, making sure everything was in place. Then he faced Ryou. "How do I look?"  
"You look good."  
He sighed in relief. "Thanks." He started walking back towards the living room when suddenly a knock came upon the front door. "Oh, thats him!" Yugi's heart sped up and he quickly discarded the calm and normal composure as he approached the door. Before he opened it, he touched up his hair a little, adjusted the choker around his neck, and made sure his shoes were tied.  
"Dammit, you're not going out to the prom!" Marik groaned as he opened the door. Before Yami could properly greet them, Marik shoved Yugi out outside. "Ok, you two have fun, be back before midnight, no wild parties... you know the drill."  
"Marik!" Ryou pushed him out of the way. "We'll see you later, Yugi."  
"Don't get any random girls pregnant!" Marik joked.

Yugi sighed frustratedly and started walking down the driveway. _"He's so embarrassing." _He shook his head. "Sorry for all that happening. Um, what do you want to do? I'm fine with whatever. We can go somewhere or just walk around o-or we could..."  
"Yugi, relax." Yami said casually not letting Yugi's nervousness overwhelm him.  
"Sorry. I uh," he cleared his throat. "Just a little excited is all."  
"Its fine." Yami sighed. He was really starting to wonder what he had gotten himself into. He only hoped this would be a decision he didn't regret.

* * *

The night was calm, serene, and peaceful. There were even a few fireflies buzzing silently in the wind and lighting the sky in distant glows of golden light; a rare sight to see. So far, Yami and Yugi had walked around town, admiring the sights, talking about the things they did, and just being _normal_. Yami was actually enjoying being with the teen; he couldn't remember the last time he was ever this orderly. Maybe there was some hope for him after all. Yugi seemed to be an ordinary good-natured person who enjoyed the company of others. Yami kind of envied that personality, but hated it at the same time. He knew how being kind to others felt, but then he also knew how it backfired. He started to wonder why Yugi was generous in the first place and wanted to question him, but he knew he would only get the same answer again: _'I like you.'_ Yami tensed slightly. How could he forget those words? They were almost the exact same words he repeated in his head everyday about the person he loved.

"So, you're all dressed up..."  
Yami snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?"  
"I was talking about your outfit."  
Yami suddenly remembered how he was still dressed in his work clothes, too bothered to go home and change. "Yeah, when I called you I was just getting off of work."  
"Oh. Where do you work?"  
"At a flower shop."  
Yugi's eyes beamed. "R-really? Thats awesome!"  
Yami was a bit taken aback by his sudden reaction. "Yeah, its ok. Why? Do you like flowers?"  
"Um, yeah, a little bit." Yugi nodded before going on to say, "My grandpa would always bring me back a really pretty desert flower from when he visited Egypt."  
"Really? What did it look like?" Yami asked now intrigued by the conversation upon hearing the word Egypt. He loved talking about cultural places, Egypt being one of his main focuses. So even something about a type of plant in Egypt piqued his interest.  
"It was a light purple color, with about four or five petals, and yellow in the middle."  
"An African violet?"  
"Yeah! Thats what it was!" Yugi snapped his fingers. "They're so beautiful. The color of them kind of reminded me of the color of his eyes."  
Yami noticed Yugi was talking in past-tense. Even though he knew he shouldn't nose about it, curiosity got the better of him. "What happened to him?"  
"He died." Yugi said flatly. There was no underlying expression on his face; he was able to say it so easily.  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"Nah, its ok!" Yugi smiled as if the subject didn't affect him at all. "I'm alright with talking about it."  
"But how can you talk about it so easily?" Yami asked, pausing in his steps and looking at him. For some reason he didn't seem content with the idea and just needed to know what made Yugi so damn... _positive_. Its like thats all he ever was: just a giant ray of sunshine blinding others with his light and not having a care in the world. What the hell made him so strong? So _happy_? Yami stared at Yugi waiting for a reply.

Yugi also paused when Yami suddenly turned and glared at him with the question. He seemed upset, but Yugi couldn't put his finger on why he would be. He stared deep into those red irises that were both alluring and unsettling. He finally replied with a response: "Because if I just remained sad about him leaving, then I'm sure he would be sad, too. I've accepted the fact that he's moved on and can't be with me anymore." Yugi felt a little guilt-stricken at having to say those words to Yami, especially given all the things he went through, but he knew it was the only way to get him to understand. "Sometimes you just..." he bit his lip. "Have to know when to let things go."

Yami's heart wrenched at Yugi's words. He knew everything the teen was saying was true, but he still couldn't push back the underlying feeling of guilt, pain and heartbreak. Letting go of someone you love was, no, _is_ a hard thing to do. How could he do it so easily? How could he remain so intact? He wasn't mentally falling apart or even the least bit depressed. He was just... too damn perfect! Just what the hell was he trying to prove? Anger reclaimed Yami's mind, but he kept his usual calm expression, refusing to let any of his emotions show. He promised he would stop acting like this, but everything Yugi said pissed him off, while at the same time, made him feel almost at ease. "Dammit." He whispered to himself as he brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples.

Yugi looked at him in concern. "What is it? Did I say-"  
"No. You didn't say anything wrong, I'm just tired thats all." He straightened back up and started walking forward again. "Everything's fi-"  
"Yami!"

Yami barely had time to react or even blink before he was suddenly grabbed by two arms around his waist and yanked back. A red sports car sped barely two inches in front of him. Yami's eyes were wide, and his whole body paled like he had literally seen death itself. He winced realizing that whatever had grabbed him lost balance and they had fallen down hitting the cold, hard concrete. The person who still had their arms wrapped around him was shaking and he could feel their heartbeat racing on his back.

"Fucking late night drivers!" Yugi shouted. "Act like they can't fucking see even with the damn streetlights on!"  
Yami allowed himself to finally breathe. He felt like he was going to faint. If he had took just one more step, the car would have surely killed him upon impact. What really pissed him off was that car hadn't stopped or even bothered to slow down.  
"Yami, are you ok?!" Yugi asked inspecting him for any cuts or scrapes.  
It wasn't until then that Yami realized the awkward position they were in. He was sitting between Yugi's legs; the teen's arms moved from being wrapped around him to examining his body for any injuries.  
"Am I ok?" Yami repeated. He quickly turned his body around to look at the teen. "Am I OK?!" he said again, this time with a hysterical tone. "I was almost fucking run over! And you want to ask if I'm ok?!"  
"Um, Yami..."  
"My life just flashed before my eyes five seconds ago! What the hell kind of question is that?!"  
"Yami..." Yugi started to blush as he tried to prevent himself from laughing at Yami's hysteria.  
"Tell you what, let me push you in front of a car and then grab you at the last minute. Then I want you to tell me if you're ok!" Yami punched his fist into the asphalt sidewalk and didn't even wince as the impact bruised his knuckles; the adrenaline that was still pumping through his system eradicated the pain. He wasn't mad, but just taken aback by the whole thing. He looked at the teen below him who at first seemed terrified but to Yami's surprise, Yugi burst out into laughter.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said said through a fit of giggles. "I was just looking out for you and... Oh god, this is so awkward!" He continued to laugh.  
It only took Yami a moment to return to his senses and realize he was on top of Yugi instead of talking to him in his face while they were sitting down. His entire face turned red and he quickly stood up. "Oh, I-I-I'm sorry! I just lost m-my cool there for a minute!" He didn't want to show it, but he was just as embarrassed and amused.  
"Nah, I understand." Yugi said still grinning at the situation. "You really caught me by surprise there. Going off on me and then _that_ happened." He giggled again. "Oh gosh... Wait til I tell Ryou about this."

Yami couldn't help but to let a chuckle escape his throat. He wanted to say something so badly and apologize again, but then that would just seem silly and pointless. After their bout of amusement, Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and then they walked _safely_ across the street.

"I'm not going to have to hold your hand all the way home, am I?"  
"You wish!"  
Yugi laughed. "Well, its getting late."  
"Yeah."  
Yugi cleared his throat and looked at Yami. "I had fun with you tonight."  
"Uh, y-yeah. So did I." Yami felt his heart starting to race. Somehow all of this felt so familiar and it was making him slightly nervous.  
"Call me again if you want to hang out some more, ok?"  
"I will."  
Yugi grinned and turned around, but paused when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked around in confusion. He was in awe when he saw how beautifully Yami was smiling at him.  
"Would it be alright if I walked you home?"  
Yugi's eyes broadened. Did he really just ask him that? Oh hell, he didn't have time to think! He immediately replied, "Sure!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Yami sat in the living room of Tea's apartment while flicking through channels on the TV. She was working overtime again and Yami happily offered to babysit. Only this time, it wasn't just little Anzu he would have to babysit._

_"Uncle Yami, Heba's crying again." the little girl said agitated._  
_"Alright, alright." he yawned grabbing the bottle of formula he already had prepared._

_He quickly walked down the hallway and entered the room where the three month old was crying loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. Yami picked the newborn up and held his head with one hand while bottle feeding him with the other. Anzu sat on her bed which was across from the crib and pouted._

_"Whats the matter, Anzu?"_  
_"Why did mommy have to have a baby?"_  
_Yami wrinkled his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"_  
_"I wish it was just me, you, and mommy again. I liked it better that way."_  
_Yami nodded. "I understand, Anzu. But you really shouldn't think like that."_  
_She looked at him. "Why not?"_  
_"Because Heba is your brother. He's a part of the family and you should love him just like you love mommy and me."_

_Now done drinking the formula, the infant started to fuss and Yami set the bottle down and gently placed the newborn over his shoulder to start patting his back.  
_

_Anzu thought about what Yami said and apologized. The older male accepted her apology. The baby then burped and he paused the patting motion of his hand. Anzu watched them while dangling her legs off the bed. Yami looked at her with a grin. "Want to hold him?"_  
_She shook her head._  
_He stood up and walked over to her slowly before leaning down and instructing her on how to hold him correctly. Once in her arms, the infant looked at her with big, dark brown eyes. She giggled at how confused he looked and started to rock him. Yami found the scene cute considering Anzu was still young herself. Then the little girl looked up at him._

_"Uncle Yami, you love mommy, right?"_  
_"Of course I do, Anzu."_  
_"Then, why don't you ask her to marry you?"_  
_Yami chuckled. "Because I'm already your uncle; I can't be your dad, too."_  
_"Oh." she said sadly._  
_"But I want you to remember that I'll always be there for you when you need me, ok?"_  
_She smiled again. "Ok!"_

.:_._._._:.

Yami walked around the flower shop holding his cell phone between his ear and shoulder while handling a broom to sweep the floors. Martha could only shake her head at the scene wishing he would do his work properly instead whisking away on the mobile device. Ever since he had walked with Yugi that night, the two started to talk and associate more. Now it was becoming a habit and it was driving Martha crazy; Yami's friends, however, were curious. They had never seen him so carefree and wanted to know more about the mysterious teen, but Yami would always go around the subject saying he's just a good friend he made. In fact, they've never even seen Yugi. Only Martha had the privilege to meet the teen when he walked into the flower shop one day, and then it became every other day. Yugi was basically the highlight of Yami's social life. Now if only he could find something to keep him fixated on his _work _life.

"What? Oh yeah, everything has been going well." Yami spoke on the phone as he swept up loose leaves and dirt.  
"Yami, come give me a hand with these roses."  
"Alright, Martha." He said only to refocus on his phone conversation. "No, you don't have to call back later."  
Martha frowned and walked towards Yami. She did not tolerate being ignored. "Yami Atem!" She said sternly.  
"Hold on, Yugi." Yami looked at Martha only to have his face smacked with a handful of roses. "Ow!" he winced. "What was that for?!"  
"Get off the phone, and do your work!"  
Yami stared at Martha; her facial expression held no instance of arguing back. He sighed. "Yugi, I'll talk to you later. Ok, bye." He placed the phone in his pocket and gave Martha a sarcastic _'Are you happy now?_' look. That earned him another smack of thorns and flowers again. Now he knew why he despised roses so much.

Shoving a large pair of hedge clippers in his hand, Martha strode back to the front of the shop to water the potted plants. "Yami, I'm glad to see how much you've brightened up," she chimed before her voice got serious again, "But I really wish you would focus on your work more."  
"Yeah, yeah. I know." He said trimming a plant as he mentally prepared himself for the speech Martha was about to give him.  
"Its good to see you've made a new friend, too. He's a nice young boy."  
"He's not _that_ young."  
"He hasn't got a girlfriend, does he?"  
"Not that I know of." Yami said with an auspicious tone.  
"Sounds like someone I know." Martha smirked.  
Yami rolled his eyes.

Luckily the day was about to end with the clock ticking to five o' clock p.m. Wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his white work shirt and discarding the gardening gloves on the shelf, Yami walked back to the register to count the earnings they made today. Surprisingly, they had a few good sales this week. There was a sudden demand for carnations; flowers similar to that of roses which come in a multitude of colors. As Yami closed the cash register and looked up, the shop bell jingled and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hello, Yugi." Martha greeted.  
"Hello!" He bowed. "Did you have a good day today?"  
"I would have, if _someone_ didn't talk on the phone all day." She glared at Yami.  
"Sorry." Yugi said. "I'll try not to bother him while he's working again."  
"I'd appreciate that." She cast her glare on him before smiling and walking to the back of the shop.

Yugi just chuckled awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head. "She can be scary sometimes."  
"Yeah."  
"So, are you free?"  
"Do you even need to ask?" Yami smirked before walking to the door with the shop keys. "So what are we doing today?"  
"To be honest," Yugi groaned, "I haven't had anything to eat all day. You want to go out and get something?"  
"Sure." Yami shrugged feeling hungry himself. He hadn't had a decent bite to eat in Ra knows when.  
"There's a cafe right down the street. Lets go there."  
"Lead the way!"

* * *

Coffee mugs tapped the tables and small chatter was present in the background of the small cafe. The setting was simple and comfortable with not too many people overcrowding the place and the services were friendly. Yami sat across from Yugi as he took small sips from his chocolate latte topped with whipped cream. Yugi waited patiently for his panini sandwich to arrive. It wasn't long before the two started up conversation.

"So," Yami said wiping his lip with a napkin, "I've noticed that I don't see you dressed for school or the like. You don't go to college or work?"  
"Oh, I take classes online." Yugi replied. "And work, well Marik does that. Ryou and I help with housework and finances and stuff..." he trailed off.  
"Oh, I see."  
"Yeah, thats why Marik's such a smartass. He thinks because he's the only one working he can be on top of the world. Luckily, Ryou keeps him in place."  
That brought Yami to his next question. "Are those two, um, together?"  
"Hell, they might as well be!" Yugi laughed. "They _act_ like they don't get along but leave them alone somewhere and they're all over each other. Marik is quick to deny it though, but Ryou doesn't care."  
Yami just nodded to show his understanding. "They just seemed kind of iffy, thats why I asked."  
"Its all good." Yugi said obviously not bothered to talk about it.

They fell quiet again when Yugi's order finally arrived. He thanked the waitress before picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. "This is really good!"  
"Yeah, from what I hear this cafe has some nice selections. Come to think of it, I think I've been here once before." Yami tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in thought. Something about this place struck him as eerily familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked around the mini-restaurant, and certain things stood out to him. _'Yeah, I have been here before.' _he said internally. It was odd though that he couldn't think of _why_ this place was so special for him to remember being there previously.

"Yami, you ok?" Yugi asked.  
Yami returned his attention to the teen. "Yeah, I'm fine. Its just that I have this weird feeling about this place."  
"We can go if you're not comfortable."  
"No, its fine. Just forget I said anything."  
Yugi shrugged and continued to eat.

The moment was silent for a while until two new guests walked in; a man and a woman. Dressed professionally, the man led the woman to sit down at a table. Perhaps if they hadn't started to speak, Yami would never have noticed who they were.

"You didn't have to take time off work to bring me somewhere, Seto."  
"Its ok, Tea. I know you like to eat at this place, so thats why I offered." The man grinned.

Yami's eyes went wide as saucers when he lifted his head up to look at the couple. They were sitting two tables diagonally across from them. Yami's heart started to race, and this time it wasn't because of angst or heartbreak, but because he was with Yugi! He couldn't help but stare at the couple in the room; a droplet of sweat went down his temple.

"Uh, Yami, is something wrong?" Yugi turned his head to look the other way, but Yami quickly grabbed a napkin and roughly wiped it across Yugi's cheek to get him to face straight again.  
"N-no! Nothing's wrong! You uh, just had some food on your face!"  
Yugi looked at him in bemusement. "Ok..." He didn't know why Yami didn't just tell him that he had food on his cheek; he would have just wiped it off himself. The way Yami did it made it feel like he wiped him with sandpaper.

Meanwhile, Yami was becoming a mental wreck. _'Oh god, she's here! What do I?'_ Tea suddenly looked up and Yami grabbed the menu that was on the table to hide his face.

"Something wrong?" Seto asked.  
"Um... nothing. I thought I saw someone. Just forget about it." She immediately returned her attention back to her husband.

Yami was relieved that she didn't spot him, but he was still in a bad position. _'Can't let her see me! And I gotta keep Yugi from seeing her.'_ Then another thought struck his mind. _'Wait, Yugi doesn't even know what she looks like!'_ He sighed in relief. _'But wait, he almost looks like you. What if she gets curious and walks over?'_ Yami sucked back in his breath. Somehow, _someway_ he needed to get out of the cafe without being seen. Well, that or he could wait for Tea and Kaiba to leave. Tentatively, he peeked over the menu. Kaiba took out his laptop and Tea enjoyed a parfait she had ordered. The two talked back and fourth in conversation. _"Damn!"_ Looked as if they would be there a while.

Yugi was starting to feel a bit awkward. He watched as Yami hid behind the menu and suddenly became silent. Was he embarrassed to be seen with him? He shook his head. _'No, don't think like that! If he were embarrassed he wouldn't have agreed to eat out with you.'_ Then, why was he hiding? Obviously something was bothering him.

"Yami, are you sure you're ok?"  
"Mhm." he nodded. Hell no he wasn't ok. He was in a cafe with a teenager and his first love just so happens to show up in the exact same cafe. Great. He needed to make a move and get out of there before Yugi got too suspicious. After thinking it over, he finally came up with a plan.

"E-Excuse me..." he called out to one of the hostesses. She walked over to him.  
"Sir?"  
He waved his hand gesturing her to lean down. Yugi looked confused for a minute as he whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded.  
"Oh sure! We do that!"  
"Thank you." He grinned.  
She bowed before walking off and disappearing through the cafe's kitchen door.

"What did you ask her?"  
"Oh, um, nothing!" Yami beamed. "I just wanted to know if they make a certain dessert I like."  
Thinking it was weird that Yami had to whisper in order to ask the hostess a question like that, Yugi started to speak before he was suddenly interrupted.

"Alright, everybody! Attention please!" A lady dressed in pink and white said appearing out of the kitchen. Everyone got quiet and turned towards the lady in question who made the request. "We have someone with a birthday today!" A group of waitresses walked out of the kitchen; one of them held a special piece of chocolate cake with a candle in it as they all surrounded the table where Tea and Kaiba sat. They started clapping their hands and the couple looked at each other in confusion.

"There must be some mis-" Kaiba was cut off as the gathering of waitresses started to sing happy birthday. Tea could only start laughing as she watched him cringe at the melodious clamor. She wasn't even sure what was going on herself, but figured it would be pointless to explain now.

Yami smirked and ceased the opportunity. "Yugi, lets go. Things are getting a little too hyped up for me."  
"Yami-" Though before he could protest, Yami dragged him out of the cafe.  
Yami sighed. _'I'm safe!'_ Suddenly he felt Yugi's hand snatch away from him. He looked at the teen in confusion who in turn was glaring at him with an expression that demanded to know exactly what was going on. Great, he got out of one situation only to land in another.

"Yami, what the hell was that all about?" Yugi was furious, and a little hurt. Why was Yami acting so different? He continued to glare at the man, waiting for his response.  
Yami looked at the ground, trying to avoid the cold stare. "I-I can't tell you..."  
Yugi frowned. "Why not? Just tell me! I wont get mad."  
He didn't respond.  
Yugi's face fell. "Were you embarrassed of me?"  
Yami's head snapped up. "What? No! Why would I be embarrassed of you?"  
"I-I don't know. You just started acting strange and..." He trailed off, trying to hold back the angry tears that were forming in his eyes. "Its ok. You don't have to tell me." He wiped his face with his arm and sighed. "Lets just go home."  
"Yugi, wait." This time it was Yami who reached out and stopped him. "I'm sorry."  
"What?"  
"I didn't mean to act like that towards you. Thats something I never wanted to do. You're such a nice, caring person and you didn't deserve that type of behavior. And for that, I apologize."  
Yugi stood in silence as he listened to Yami speak in sorrow. No one had ever complimented him like that, let alone apologized. Yami really was a charming person. And he had to stop himself from wondering how a man like him could have such a grim outcome in life. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around the male in front of him. "Its ok. Don't feel bad. I just got mad and took it out on you. I should be the one who's sorry."

Yami heart started to beat. Was he hugging him? He looked at the teen who's arms were wrapped around him; this was the second time. The second time he felt someone clinging to him out of sorrow, and the memories flooded back to his mind. Dammit, why did this kid always have to bring out the things he didn't want to be shown? He really was a kind and considerate person. It reminded Yami of how he once was, before he foolishly fell in love. Now, it felt like he was on the receiving end.

Something damp dropped on Yugi's hair and he looked up only to see eyes of crimson filled with tears. "No, don't cry." Yugi said hugging Yami tighter. He caused this; it was his fault. If he hadn't gotten so worked up, so _angry_, Yami wouldn't be crying. "I'm sorry! Please, don't cry for me! I'm not worth it!" Yugi felt horrible. He didn't want any of this to happen; he messed up. If only he could just go back and redo everything. Suddenly, a vibration rumbled in Yami's chest. Yugi looked back up to the man and was surprised to see he was... _smiling_?

"Don't say things like that." he spoke. "You're an amazing person; don't ever say something like that again!"  
"Then why are you crying?"  
"Because I'm happy." That beautiful, glowing smile made itself known once again on Yami's face leaving the teen speechless. How could someone look so incredibly divine? "You've shown me that theres more to life than just wallowing in the past. And to me," he blinked and a tear landed on Yugi's cheek, "You're worth everything that anyone has to offer." Yami felt his blood pressure rise; did he really just say all of that? Yes he did. Did he mean it? Yes. He just wanted this person to realize how much he appreciated them and a fluttery, uplifting feeling that he was too caught up in the moment to observe rose in his stomach. He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt a person he cared about.

Yugi could only stand in awe as he looked at the man who he was still holding in his arms. A blush ran across his face and his heart felt like it was going pound out of his chest from beating so hard. Yami then wrapped his arms around him, finally returning the hug. "Sorry for ruining the day."  
Yugi smiled. "Its ok. You can talk to me about it later and make up for what happened by paying for the food next time. That place is expensive!"  
"Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

_It was late and very dark out; not even a star made its existence known in the empty, expansive sky above. Street lights flickered and dogs barked in the background of the shady neighborhood. Keeping her wits about her and ignoring lurking shadows, she trotted down the sidewalk in her black high heels until she finally made it home. Inserting the key, she clicked the door open and walked inside dropping her purse and jacket on the floor, much too tired to put them away properly. There were bags under her eyes and her normally straight hair was tangled. Working the night-shift was both mentally and physically degrading her. At least her boss seemed to be more forgiving by letting her come home early tonight._

_Yawning, she walked into the kitchen to fix something to drink; water from the faucet should work for now. After quenching her thirst, she realized Yami wasn't there to greet her at the door or asleep on the sofa like he normally was. Odd. Where could the male have disappeared to? She walked down the hallway, her heels clicking with each step she took on the wooden floor. She opened the bedroom door and inspected the room, not wanting to turn on the light and wake the children. The sight she saw was heart-melting._

_Piled on one bed, Heba, Anzu, and Yami were sleeping together. There was a story book in Yami's hand and he was snoring, though not loud enough to wake anyone up. Smiling, Tea walked into the bedroom to tuck them in by covering them up with the soft comforter. She carefully removed the book from Yami's hand so as not to wake him up and placed it on the floor. She caressed the cheeks of her two children and smiled. "Mommy loves you." Then she looked at Yami, his sleeping form was peaceful and beautiful. She leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the forehead before she moved back and whispered, "Thank you, Yami. I love you so much for everything you've done."_

.:_._._._:.

It was another fair afternoon; a Sunday afternoon to be exact. Everyone was relaxing and out of work. Including the high-spirited Marik Ishtar who pranced around the living room of the house pestering Yugi about Yami.

"So, when are you two gonna hook up?"  
Yugi sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? We're just friends!"  
"But you like him, right?" Ryou intervened.  
"Yeah, of course I do. But only as a fr-"  
"Don't give us any of that _'only as a friend'_ bullcrap. We already know you have feelings for him. I mean, you guys walk everywhere, eat out, and didn't last week you guys went to the mall together?"  
"Thats true." Yugi admitted. "I do have feelings for him, but I know he doesn't feel the same way. So why bother?" Yugi looked down at his hands as he thought about what he said. He didn't feel sad or guilty that Yami didn't share feelings back, but he still liked him. Unrequited love is truly a terrible thing.

Ryou stayed silent for a moment before he suddenly thought of something. "Hey, why don't we all hang out tonight?"  
"Huh?" Yugi said looking up at him.  
Marik quickly agreed. "Yeah, lets do that! We should go out again!"  
"Hm, I don't know..."  
"You should invite Yami, too!"  
"Yeah, the more, the merrier!"

Yugi looked at the two teens. He searched their faces as if to look for any signs of beguilement. The fact that they were so eager and kept smiling made him suspicious; because when _both _of them agree on something, that's never a good thing.

"What are you two planning?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing!" Ryou responded. "We just want to get a chance to know him. Thats all!"  
"Yeah, you talk about him all the time and we barely even know the guy."  
"And now might be a good time for you to get closer to him."  
Yugi frowned. "Aha! I knew you guys were planning something."  
"Come on, Yugi," Ryou said placing a hand on his shoulder, "You said you like him. And given the recent events thats been taking place between you guys, maybe he has feelings for you too, but he's too shy to admit it."

Yugi thought about Ryou's words for a minute. True, things between he and Yami have gotten a little edgy, but thats no reason to jump to conclusions. Yugi liked having him as a friend, but the aching pain in his chest that yearned for more of him wouldn't subside. Sighing, he decided to give it another try. If Yami liked him, then fine. If he didn't see him that way, then still fine.

"Alright, we can go."  
"Yes!" Marik cheered in the background. "Now where are my car keys?"  
Yugi's stomach started to feel nauseous; he could only predict what the night would have planned for him. But he shook the feeling aside and looked forward to yet another interesting, fun-filled day. He took out his cellphone.

* * *

Sitting in the cozy living space of yet another average, decent household, Mai, Joey, Duke, and Yami associated with each other while doing various other activities. Yami and Joey's eyes were fixated on the television screen as they played a fighting game. Mai polished her nails and Duke cheered in the background for Yami to win.

"I'm gonna beat you this time, Yami!" Joey said purposely bumping into Yami to make him mess up on the game.  
"I don't think so!" His fingers moved skillfully to press buttons on the controller and in a matter of seconds he won the fighting game.  
"Aw man!" Joey pouted. "No fair, ya cheated!"  
"Did not!"  
"I wanna rematch!"  
"You're on!"

Mai suddenly cleared her throat loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. They knew what that meant and Duke paused to look at her. Yami and Joey, however, continued on with their game. She smacked her lips, not at all amused at being ignored by the two men.

"What is it, babe?" Duke asked.  
"Ey, ey, ey! Watch how ya talk to my woman!" Joey warned.  
Mai chuckled. "Oh sure, you'll pay attention to me when Duke says something. Anyway," she said crossing her legs over on the couch, "Yami, when will we get to meet your little friend?"  
"Hmm?" he said pretending he didn't hear what she asked.  
Mai changed her tone. "I said, when are we going to meet this infamous Yugi character you keep musing about?"  
"Oh, um, you'll meet him." Was all he said before refocusing on the game. "Dammit, Joey! Stop blocking!"  
"Dude, not to instigate, but I'm curious, too." Duke said.  
"Yeah, ya have been keepin' us in the dark about it." Joey added. "Whats the big deal? Ya act like we're gonna beat the little guy up!"  
"Its not that." Yami said sighing before finally pausing the game to continue talking. "Its just that he's um... shy about meeting new people." Yami wanted to scold himself for that one; Yugi greeted mostly everyone he talked to.  
"Is he now?" Mai asked intrigued. "Well, I'm sure if _you_ introduced us to him, there should be no problem."  
"I don't know. I just don't think he would be comfortable with it."  
"He wouldn't be comfortable, or _you _wouldn't be comfortable?" Mai countered making the other two males look at Yami as if he fell right into a trap.

Yami rolled his eyes. Why would he be uncomfortable about his friends meeting Yugi? Of course they were harmless, but then there's Joey with his heavy-handedness, Duke with his flirts, and Mai with her caught up in everybody's business thing. As a matter of fact, she had been asking to see Yugi for the past week and a half now. Maybe it really would be best if Yami just gave everyone what they wanted so they could stop pestering him about it. After all, its not like Yugi would suddenly like them better than him. Wait, would he? Yami thought for a moment. Yugi wouldn't suddenly pick one of his friends over him, would he? Yami frowned. No, of course not! Why would he do that? Yugi liked him, not them. Yami's eyes widened and a light blush went across his face. What did he just think? _'Yugi likes me, not them?'_ What was this strange feeling he suddenly had?

"Um, Yami, you ok?" Joey asked noticing the blush on Yami's face.  
"Yeah, dude, you don't look so good."  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine! Just a little under the weather, but I'm ok!" He smiled nervously and hoped they wouldn't suspect anything. Mai seemed unfooled, however, and she couldn't stop wondering why Yami always tried to avoid conversations about Yugi. She opened her mouth to say something again before the vibration of a cell phone threw her off guard. Everyone turned towards the noise.

Duke grabbed the mobile device. "Not mine. Its yours, dude." he tossed Yami the cell phone.  
Catching it in his hand, all it took was one glimpse of the screen before he answered without hesitation. "Hello? Oh hey, Yugi!" Everyone's ears perked to listen to the phone conversation. "You want to do what? Tonight?" Yami paused and looked around the room; everyone was curiously wondering what he could be talking about. Yugi's voice on the phone brought his attention back. "Um... yeah, I guess I could go. No, I don't have any other plans. Ok, I'll meet you there. Bye." He hung up and then proceeded to rub fingers through his hair in a fluid motion.

"Well?" Mai asked. "You leaving us to go hang with your new little friend again?"  
"Mai!" Joey fussed. "Ya don't have ta act like that."  
"No, Joey, she's right."  
Joey looked at him in confusion.  
"Alright, since you guys are all so keen to meet him, then lets go. He invited me to come hang out at the club with him and his friends. So, we can all meet at once."  
"Oh hell yeah!" Duke chirped. "To the club with the ladies!" The green eyed male wasted no time walking out the door.  
Joey followed after him and Mai stood up from her place on the couch. She started heading towards the door but couldn't help but to notice the worried look on Yami's face. "Honey, are you alright?"  
Yami shook his head, looking nervous as hell. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You sure? Look, I was just kind of meddling earlier. If you don't want-"  
"No, its quite alright." He said smacking a fake smile on his face. "I'm sure Yugi will love meeting all of you!"  
Mai tried to smile as well, but she had an underlying feeling and knew something was up. "Ok, honey. We'll be outside in the car."

As everyone headed outside, Yami grabbed the apartment keys to lock up. He couldn't stop shaking and he didn't know why. _'What the hell is wrong with you? He's only going to meet your friends.'_ He put the key in the door. _'Its not that big a deal. I'm sure everything will be fine.'_ He turned the key to lock it and headed towards the car. _'But up until now, its only been me and him...'_

* * *

Alcohol, a little bit of cigarette smoke, sex-crazed teenagers, and booming loud music. Yep, thats what it was. Then there was Yami, Yugi, and the other followers. The meet and greet went well, actually. Yugi was quite happy to meet everybody; Yami on the other hand, well, he had already met Ryou and Marik, but they seemed more civil this time around since they actually got a chance to talk to each other. Mai kept comparing Yugi and Yami together and everyone agreed. Yami thought otherwise, saying Yugi's shorter and a lot more spunky. And then came the dirty jokes before everyone laughed and clowned around. Yami felt himself becoming frustrated every time Mai spoke to Yugi; complimenting his eyes, saying how nice he looked, and asking him various questions.

Yami frowned. _'Stop flirting, bitch! You have your own boyfriend!'_ His heart stopped. Why did he feel so remorseful all of a sudden? Mai was his friend, but the way she talked and associated with Yugi so easily made him angry. They had only just met and she was already comfortable with him and acting like she knew him for years. What the hell? Yami didn't like it one bit. _'Yugi, you're supposed to be paying attention to me. What are you doing?'_ He groaned and just decided to stay quiet before something sparked his nerves even further.

Ryou, however, immediately noticed how agitated Yami looked and hopped up and asked Marik to dance. At first the blonde didn't want to, but when he made a _'get your ass up!' _gesture, he quickly caught the hint.  
"Oh hey, dancing does sound like fun!" Mai chirped. Duke wasted no time seducing a girl at the bar to court him on the floor.  
"Alright, lets go!" Joey said as he led Mai into the crowd of dancers.

Yami watched them leave and started to breathe normally again. _'Finally, they're gone.'_ They were alone, but the air between he and Yugi still had some tension. Being alone together is what he wanted, right? He just wanted to talk and do things like normally, right? Then what was with this foggy atmosphere?

Yugi waved at Mai as she left with Joey. He was then able to regain his composure and exhaled; Mai sure loved to talk! He turned to Yami and instantly took notice of the aura around him. Oh no, did he feel ignored? Yugi felt kind of bad forgetting about Yami. Even if he did it unintentionally, he still knew what it felt like to not be acknowledged. He looked out to the dance floor, watching as everyone moved to the rhythm of the beating music. _'Hmm, dancing...'_ He thought. Maybe that would be a good way to get closer to Yami and get to know him a little bit more? Well, it couldn't hurt. He smiled and stood up.

"Want to dance?" he asked holding out his hand.  
Yami seemed to be a little taken aback by the offer. "Um, well I don't really dance. Actually, I can't dance." he admitted.  
Yugi grabbed his hand and smiled. "Just follow my lead."

Before Yami could protest, Yugi dragged him out to the dance floor. He still remembered the time Mai asked him to dance and he stepped on her feet five times. He gulped and watched as Yugi wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry, it will be fun!" The teen winked and looked at him with reassuring eyes. Yami could only hope he was right as a song started to play and everyone shifted their dancing positions.

_So we back in the club,_  
_Get that body rockin from side to side._  
_Thank God the week is done,_  
_I feel like a zombie gone back to life!_

Yugi put his hand on Yami's lower back, and wrapped his other hand around his neck. Cherries would be envious of Yami's face; he was already sweating and they hadn't even started dancing yet. All Yugi could do was laugh, much to the other's dismay. He grabbed Yami's right hand and placed it on his back; the other he placed on his chest. Then, before Yami could say anything, Yugi began to move. Yami quickly followed his steps. He could feel Yugi's heart beating on his palm and his other hand shaking nervously as it stayed on his back. They were so close; too close. Maybe this was a bad idea.

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up,_  
_No control of my body._  
_Ain't I seen you before?_  
_I think I remember those_  
_Eyes, eyes, eyes._

Yami continued to move seductively with Yugi, but when the teen suddenly pressed his body against him, he felt like his heart stopped. Yugi smirked. "You ready?" The question was rhetorical as Yugi started to move on the dance floor holding Yami in his arms before moving the hand on his back down lower, trying to encourage Yami to move faster. Yami pushed his thoughts aside and simply fell into the vigorous movements. He was surprised with himself; he hadn't stepped on Yugi's feet once. And then he paused for a moment when he felt a wave of pleasure tingle up his spine. He closed his eyes and felt the feeling again. Oh god, Yugi was grinding against him. And it felt so good.

_Cuz baby tonight,_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again!_  
_Yeah baby tonight,_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again!_

_So dance dance,_  
_Like its the last last night,_  
_of your life life,_  
_Won't get you right!_

_Cuz baby tonight,_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again!_

And suddenly everything was hot. So hot it felt like Yami was going to lose consciousness. Deciding he was ready to take things a step further, his grip tightened on Yugi's back and the teen looked up at him only to have his eyes captured with red ones as Yami grabbed his lower thigh and tilted him backward. Yugi's leg was wrapped around his hip and he moaned at the delicious friction. "Thought you couldn't dance." he smirked.  
"Trust me," Yami grinned, "I'm a horrible dancer." They leaned back up and continued moving to the beat of the music, completely discarding any other doubts.  
Mai and Joey stopped dancing when they saw what just happened. Joey was so confused, he couldn't even make an expression. Mai's mouth hung slightly open and Duke had to stop dancing with the girl he was with to observe the scene.

_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow, _  
_There's just right now, now now now!_  
_Gonna set the roof on fire,_  
_Gonna burn this mother down, down down down!_

_Hands up, when the music drops,_  
_We both put our hands up,_  
_Put your hands up on my body._

_Swear I've seen you before_  
_I think I remember those_  
_Eyes, eyes, eyes._

Skin moving against skin, heated breath panting restlessly. Thats all there was to it. Yugi pushed away from Yami and suddenly he felt cold. But the warmth returned when Yugi put his back up against him and leaned down, lightly trailing the smooth skin on his legs before curving back upward. Yami's pants tightened; that had to be the hottest thing that ever happened to him! Yugi leaned back on his chest and wrapped his arms around his neck as he moved his body sexily against Yami's creating more pleasant and intense friction. The older male panted and moaned as he put his hands around Yugi's hips. "Don't stop..." he panted, but Yugi couldn't hear him in all the glorious commotion. Hell, he didn't even hear Marik shouting, "GO, YUGI!" in the background.

_Cuz baby tonight,_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again!_  
_Yeah baby tonight,_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again!_

_So dance dance,_  
_Like its the last last night,_  
_Of your life life_  
_Won't get you right,_

_Cuz baby tonight,_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again!_

Yami spun Yugi around which caught the teen by surprise and he put his hand right on the curve of Yugi's bottom. The teen blushed but he couldn't tear his face away from the other male's. Damn he was sexy with the multi-colored spotlights lights waving in the background and sweat glistening off his body. Yami smiled and brought his up to the back of Yugi's head. He moved his face forward before suddenly stopping. All those feelings he had, all those emotions... He finally figured it out. "Yugi, I think... I think I-"  
"Just kiss me." he whispered.  
Yami smiled and happily brought his lips to Yugi's, pressing firmly against his mouth. Yugi felt like he was melting. The kiss was draining him of all the left over strength he had from dancing. And then he felt Yami's tongue licking his bottom lip. He moaned. He had never been kissed or held so passionately. Yami's mouth was doing wonders to his body and he brought his hands up to gently caress Yami's face. He wanted this moment to last forever. They continued to kiss, abandoning all train of thought and not even bothering to notice the looks of shock in the background.

_Yeah baby tonight,_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again!_

_So dance dance_  
_Like its the last last night,_  
_of your life life_  
_Don't get you right!_

_Cuz baby tonight,_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again!_  
_Yeah baby tonight,_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again!_

_So dance dance_  
_Like its the last last night,_  
_of your life life_  
_Don't get you right!_

_Cuz baby tonight,_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again!_

Their lips finally parted as the song faded away. The movements on the dance floor died down and for a moment everything was silent until a new song started to play.

_Yellow diamonds in the light,_  
_And we're standing side by side._  
_As your shadow crosses mine,_  
_And what it takes to come alive._

Yugi placed his hands on Yami's shoulders and the older male put his hands on his hips. They then started dancing slow and harmoniously; their eyes never left each other. Yami's heart was fluttering non-stop in his chest. He did it. He kissed him. And he liked it; he liked it a lot. Who knew that in such a short time, his life would suddenly change like this? He just wanted to be with the person in front of him forever, never letting go, and loving him.

_We found love in a hopeless place,_  
_We found love in a hopeless place!_

* * *

Review? ^.^ I had SO much fun writing this chapter! More to come!  
**1st song:** _DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher_  
**2nd Song:** _We Found Love by Rihanna_


	9. Chapter 9

_She was tired, stressed, and ready to go home. But thanks to lazy ass employers who didn't want to do the work themselves, she was stuck in her office filing paperwork and typing endlessly on the computer. It was another late night; and a frustrating one. She rubbed her fingers through her hair and then just laid down on the desk. She really felt like giving up. It wasn't fair that she had to be the one to do everything herself. Take care of her children, come to work, deal with people who were trash, and just, everything! Sighing, she picked her head back up and took a sip of the cold coffee in her mug. She was the only there tonight; no one to talk to or keep her company. As if anyone would anyway._

_'Ding.'_

_The elevator door suddenly sounded off as someone stepped out. She looked out her office window in curiosity. She though everyone had gone home by now. Even the custodians didn't stay this late. Dressed in a white suit with gold designs at the bottom of the sleeves and pants legs, a tall man walked briskly down the hallway outside. There was a young child with him as well, with long black hair and eyes. Tea studied the two as they continued to walk. Then the young boy stopped and said something._

_"Seto, I have to go use the bathroom."_  
_"Alright, Mokuba." the man nodded. "But be quick."_  
_The boy nodded and quickly ran to the bathroom._

_Tea stood from her desk and walked outside to greet the stranger, happy to see any human being this late at night. "H-Hello, sir. May I help you?" From the way man looked, she figured he might work here, but she had never seen him before._  
_The man cast his blue eyes on her, scanning her form and taking in her appearance. He then raised an eyebrow. "Did you ask if I needed help just now?"_  
_"Y-yes, sir." she could tell by the tone in his voice that he was very stern and just a little intimidating._  
_The man smirked. "You don't know your own boss?"_  
_Her emerald eyes widened. This man was the boss and CEO of the company she worked for? Now she felt silly, but still, she never got a chance to meet this mystery man. "Oh! I'm so sorry, sir!" she bowed before looking at him with a smile. "I guess this means I'm fired now, huh?"_  
_"No. You look like you need this job."_  
_Tea frowned. He didn't have to say it that way!_  
_"But I must ask, what are you doing here so late?"_  
_"Working." she sighed. "I have do what everyone else didn't do."_  
_"Oh really?" the man wrinkled his eyebrows. "Looks like I have more people to fire."_  
_"Yeah." she laughed. "Well, sorry for bothering you, Mr. Seto. I'll get back to work now." she bowed._  
_"Wait," the man said, "What is your name?"_  
_"Tea Gardner."_  
_"Miss Tea, why don't you take the rest of the night off."_  
_"B-but-"_  
_"Come on." he gestured to the elevator. "I'll give you a ride home."_  
_"O-ok..." she said lost in the way the man looked at her. When he held out his arm, she smiled and hooked her hand in his arm and they started walking to the elevator together. The boy known as Mokuba also joined them, smiling warmly at Tea. This was the first time a man she met had ever done or said something so kind to her._

.:_._._._:.

Music beating in the background, spotlights shining and rotating endlessly, the heat emanating from people's bodies, and the flare of purple and red irises that settled on each other. They were still dancing, still lost in the moment, still admiring each other. Yami didn't want to tear away from the teenager in front of him that he held strongly in his hands. Yugi only smiled at the man in front of him before resting his head on his chest and listening to his heart beat. He began to wonder faintly if his heart felt the same. The moment was suddenly disturbed as a familiar blond approached the two.

"Damn, Yugi! I didn't know you could dance like that!" Marik said giving him a rough pat on the back which would have caused the teen to fall over had it not been for Yami still holding him close to his chest.

Yugi giggled and stepped out of Yami's hold, much to his dismay. "Yeah, guess I got a bit carried away."  
"Carried away?" Mai spoke suddenly appearing onto the dance floor with Joey following behind her. Her facial expression looked both confused and serious with what just previously took place. "I think you guys got a bit more than just _'carried away.'_" She turned a violet eye at Yami. When Yami returned the look with a hard glare of crimson all she could do then was smile. "So, I take it this was the reason you didn't want us around?"  
A light shade of pink dusted across Yami's face. "K-Kinda.." he admitted. Yugi suddenly shot him a look. So did that mean... Yami really did like him?  
"Whoa bro, I didn't know ya rolled dat way." Joey said scratching his head. "Then again, ya never did have such good luck with women!" Everyone laughed.

Yami had to look at all the people and friends around him. The fact that they were so accepting and not the least bit, er, whats the word? Disgusted, maybe? Well, the fact remained that they still liked him for who he was. In his defense, being infatuated with or crushing on another male was all new to Yami, but in the end, can you really choose who you love? Wait, _love_? Could that really be it, then? Has he finally found a new love? If that was true, then why did his heart still have an aching feeling? He pushed the feeling aside when Mai suddenly started to speak again.

"So, Yami, you lied to me, hun."  
"Huh?"  
She smirked. "I thought you couldn't dance."  
"Yeah, you had two left feet." Duke added.  
"Well," Yami looked at Yugi, smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "Guess I just needed to find the _right_ one."

* * *

The day after was not a tedious one; Yami was off work as Martha prepared to close the flower shop for the upcoming cold season. He offered to help, but she insisted he take the day off. He didn't speak of the night before's affairs thinking it would be better to wait first. But hell, with the way he was feeling, he wanted to tell the whole world how he met the most enticing, amazing, and considerate person in his life. Yes, he liked Yugi, even going so far as to say he loved him. But every time that sensual four letter word left his lips or appeared in his mind, his chest became tight and his heart seemed to relent with pain. But why? Surely it wasn't Yugi who made him feel this way? No, Yugi was everything that made him feel better. Then what was holding him back? What was keeping him from saying that infamous sentence _'I love you'_?

Yami sighed as he lied in his bed. Yugi said he would call him later and he eagerly awaited to hear his voice. That soft, yet mature voice that if rubbed the wrong way could become firm and stoic. But Yami didn't mind it one-bit. What could that voice sound like if they were in bed together? His face turned red. Did he really just think that? Yami was starting to feel like a teenager himself again.

_'Bzzzzt.'_  
Without hesitation, he answered the vibrating cell phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Yami. How are you? Sorry for calling late. Marik and Ryou wouldn't stop bothering me about last night."  
"No, its perfectly ok. Mai practically kept me up all night on the phone. "  
"So, are you off work again today?"  
"Yep. Nothing but spare time on my hands."  
"Oh ok. That means I get more time to talk to you!" He giggled.  
"Yeah."

The weird feeling in Yami's stomach returned. Those damn butterflies. It looked like they wouldn't leave him alone every time he associated with Yugi. Maybe now was the right time. Yes, of course. This was the perfect time to ask him. It was clear of how he felt, but the problem was, did he have the guts to do it? He bit his lip. _'Just ask him!'_ He swallowed. _'No, wait! What if he doesn't feel the same?'_ Second thoughts. _'But he does like me. He said so.'_ Damn, why was this so hard? _'Whats holding me back?'_

"Yami? You still there?"  
He rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I'm still here."

_'Ding-dong'_

Yami sat up when he heard the sound of the doorbell. He sighed in relief; a distraction. "Yugi, hold on. Someone's at the door."  
"Ok."

Thinking it was probably Joey, Yami leisurely walked to the front of his apartment while holding the phone in his hand. Once he approached the door, he slowly opened it.

"Hi, Yami..." a low feminine voice greeted.  
Yami's eyes widened. At first he thought he was seeing things, but the sun couldn't shine any brighter on the person in front of him; Tea Gardner.

She smiled warmly at him and tilted her head to the side, her smooth, brown hair following the angle. "Long time, no see..." She said softly.  
Yami was at a loss for words. How many times did he encounter this woman on accident only to have her show right up on his doorstep? Well, this was a first. Yugi's voice on the phone triggered him out of his haze. Quickly, he brought the phone back up to his ear. "Yugi, could you call back later?"  
"Sure! I'm about to head out anyway."  
"Ok. Bye."

Tea moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your phone conversation."  
"N-no, its ok." He assured. He wasn't sure what Tea was doing here or why she was visiting him, but an uneasy feeling bubbled in his gut. He didn't know whether to slam the door or just continue to stand there and look hopelessly lost. He hoped she would just go away. Why come back now of all times when things were just starting to look up for him?

"So, um, how have you been?" Tea asked trying to break the heavy silence.  
"I-I've been alright. Just a little tired and overworked I guess."  
"Oh." she simply replied before going on to say, "Well, are you busy today? I was wondering if maybe you just wanted to catch up on some things. Its been a long time since I've seen you. You know, since that day..." It really hurt Tea to remember the time Yami walked off on her when she revealed herself to him. What did she do to make him upset? She needed to know; Yami was her best friend and they never did anything to make each other uncomfortable like this.

"Uh, well..." Yami trailed as he desperately tried to think of an excuse. Then something suddenly struck his nerves. _'No, stop running away! She's here. Now tell her how you feel!'_ He curled his fingers. _'But you like Yugi! Not her! Just close the door and walk away.'_ He groaned. _'No! Stop running!'_He stomped his foot down. Enough was enough. He was so sick and tired of battling the war of emotions and doubts in his mind. Its time to confront them, once and for all. He looked at Tea and grinned. "Actually, you know what, I'm completely free today. So if you want to go for a walk or something, it would be perfectly fine."

She smiled. "Ok! Thats great."  
Yami nodded and grabbed his jacket on the coat rack before proceeding to lock and close the door. _'Thats it.'_ he thought. _'Its time to settle this.'_

* * *

Walking down the street almost carefree, Yugi couldn't stop smiling to himself as he thought about last night. The kiss Yami gave him was so... he shuddered. Man, if a kiss could do that to him then he yearned to see what else Yami could make him feel. Pushing the romantic experience aside, he continued walking en-route to Martha's Flower Shop. He knew Yami was off work, but still knew that Martha often tended to the shop when he wasn't there, oblivious of course, to the fact that the shop was closing. He walked in and the little bell tied at the top jingled signaling his presence.

"Good day!" He chimed.  
"Oh, hello, Yugi." Martha greeted. "My, you're in a good mood today."  
"Yeah. Lets just say something really wonderful happened to me."  
"Ah, I see." she grinned. "Oh, but you know the shop is closed, right?"  
Yugi's sparky attitude dyed a little at that. "Really? So there aren't any flowers?"  
"Actually," she said wiping dirt off on her gardening apron, "Yami ordered a special shipment for you."  
"What?"

Martha walked around to the front desk and leaned down to grab something. When she stood back up, she was holding a bouquet of purple colored flowers tied together with a white ribbon. Yugi's mouth dropped.

"Th-those are for me?"  
"Yep! All yours, kiddo!" She handed him the flowers.  
"African violets!" He gasped. He suddenly remembered how he told Yami about how his grandfather would bring him one of these after his trips from Egypt. But that was so long ago when they first met. Was he really so sweet as to remember such a small detail like that?  
"I take it you like them?"  
"Oh, yes! Thank you so much!"  
"Don't thank me, thank Yami!" She smiled.

Yugi felt his mind go aflutter. Wow, first a kiss and now flowers. A little bit of a girly gift, but he didn't mind one bit. In fact, he made a mental note in his head to hug Yami until he could no longer breathe the next time he saw him, which hopefully, would be very soon.

"So, what did you want to come in the shop for today anyway? Just flowers?"  
Yugi snapped out of his daydream. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I was going to visit my grandpa today and thought it would be good to get some flowers for his grave. The ones I left before are probably old and withered by now."  
"Ah, I see."

Yugi looked at the bouquet of African violets. Even though they were for him, surely Yami wouldn't mind if he spared a few for his grandpa. With that in mind, he waved goodbye to Martha and walked down the street. He sighed thinking about Yami and wondering what else the man had in store for him.

* * *

A cool breeze blew in the air and a flock of birds flew overhead sensing the sudden change of weather. It was late autumn, but still a moderate temperature outside; perfect for relaxing or doing whatever else. As they walked around the small park, Tea talked to Yami about how she and Seto have been since they got married. For the first time in her life, she felt truly happy with the man she was with. After so many wrong decisions, the right one came around. So, it was true then; she had moved on. Yami looked at the ground. What the hell was taking him so long to do the same?

"Heba and Anzu ask about you almost everyday." she said with a smile. "They really miss you."  
"Oh yeah?" Yami envisioned the smiling faces of his adopted, so to speak, niece and nephew. He missed hearing their sweet and innocent voices call out his name when he came to visit or babysit them. But why bother now? They have Seto; what do they still need him for?  
"Um, so..." Tea's voice became low and shaky.  
Yami looked at her. "What is it? Is something wrong?"  
She shook her head. "No, just forget it."  
Yami couldn't allow that to get by. He knew something was wrong with her and he probably would just feel even more stricken later on if he didn't insist on her speaking up. "No, its ok. Tell me."  
"Well, its about that day..." she trailed off. "Actually, the days before that. Like..." she cleared her throat and stopped walking then stared Yami in the face. "What happened to you, Yami? You're acting so different now and, it bothers me. Its bothers me alot." She continued to stare at him; emerald eyes connecting with ruby.  
Yami seemed to hesitate a response. "Nothing's happened to me, Tea."  
"I know you're lying!" she snapped. "Please, just tell me! Tell me if I've done anything wrong to make you suddenly start avoiding me! Like, that day when you ran off. I tried calling you, but your phone went straight to voicemail." Her eyes became glossy with tears she refused to let fall. She was both angry and sad. She needed answers. What happened to her best friend?

Yami just continued to look into her eyes. He didn't know what to say, or how to answer her questions. Well, actually, that was a lie; he knew one way: "Because... I loved you."

Tea's breath hitched when she heard the solemn words come out of Yami's mouth. He.. loved her? But, when? _Since_ when, and how long? She suddenly felt guilt wash over her body, and chords pull at her heart. She didn't know how to respond. _'Why do you feel guilty?'_ She closed her eyes in thought. _'You loved him, too, didn't you?'_

"Thats why." Yami sighed. "Thats why I've been avoiding you. I've been in love with you since the first time I layed eyes on you. Thats why I would spend every waking moment of my life just being with you. I couldn't sleep at night without you invading my dreams. And even when I was awake, your smiling face would pop up in my mind. And, I hated those boyfriends you would bring home with you!" Yami's hand balled into a fist and he started to shake with rage. "Those disgusting low-lifes! I just wanted to grab you by the arm and hold you close to me so that you would never have to reach for another man again!"

Tea looked at Yami in shock. He had such strong feelings for her and she was too stupid to see it! Too blind to notice the man right in front of her! Too caught up in her own bad decisions to even realize that being friends with Yami was her greatest decision of all. He was everything she needed; everything she could rely on, but she was too scared to admit that she harbored strong feelings of her own for him. Well, maybe now was the time to talk.

"Yami," she said, "I really appreciate everything you have done for me in my life. Since the very day I met you, I knew there was something special about you and it drove me crazy to be around you. I liked having you as a friend; you were always there for me. The only reason I started dating and probably got the wrong boyfriends is because I was trying to..." she bit her lip. "Trying to find someone like you."

This time it was Yami who was taken by surprise. Was she... was she confessing to him as well? Did she have love for him that he didn't notice? Everything between them suddenly started to make sense now. Their feelings of unrequited love for each other just turned into pain and suffering. They were hurting each other and didn't even know it.

A tear trickled down Tea's cheek and she started to sniff, overwhelmed by the entire situation. It was making her so emotional that she wanted to forget everything and just break down crying. "But I..I had no idea that you- That you felt that way about me." She tried to hold back the wet droplets in her eyes, but they kept falling. She felt frustrated and angry at herself for being so null at Yami's feelings. "I-I'm sorry." she whispered. Suddenly, she felt warmth wrap around her body. When she opened her eyes, her chin was on top of Yami's shoulder and cheek nestled against his neck. His arms hugged around her back and she felt something wet trail down her nape. Was Yami crying, too? Now she felt truly horrible, making her best friend cry. Why did things always have to happen this way? Why did things always have to end in tears to get resolved?

"Its alright, Tea. I don't blame you." Yami said hugging her tighter. "You're a strong, intelligent woman who knows exactly how to run her life. You have two beautiful children, and a husband. Be happy for them; don't be sad for me."  
She sniffed. "But, Yami, you've been hurting for so long. I can't just forget that! I caused you to suffer like this! Its all my fault!"  
Yami started rubbing his hand up and down her back. He knew Tea was upset, but it was time to move on now. She was married, and Yami needed to get this aching feeling out of his chest. "Tea, would you do something for me?"  
She nodded her head. "Yes, anything!" She was tired of always receiving things; this time it was her turn to give back. She loved Yami, and anything he asked her for, no matter what, she would do.  
"I want you to say that you love me."  
Her eyes popped open. "Wh-what?"  
"Say you love me. Say it loud and clear so that it will ease our suffering and put our hearts at rest so that we can finally come to realize how foolish we've been."

Tea thought about Yami's request. _'Ease our suffering?'_True that since she had gotten married, her mind and emotions wouldn't leave her be because she always thought about Yami. Yes, she loved Seto and couldn't be any more happier, but there was a hole in her heart that needed to be filled. Needed to be tied and sewn up so that she could put her feelings of guilt and regret aside. Yes, it was time for resolve.

"I... I love you."  
Yami was silent for a moment before whispering against her ear, "Say it again."  
"I love you."  
"Again! Louder to where my heart can hear you!"  
"I-I love you!" She said as loud as she could; her voice echoing lightly in the background of the park. She sniffed and more tears rolled from her eyes.  
Yami lifted his head up and smiled. "Thank you, Tea. I needed to hear that."

And it was done. The pain in their chests finally dissipated now having finally confronted and confessed their true feelings. It was over. It was finally over. Yami couldn't help but to chuckle and he felt Tea smiling against his neck. Soon, she began to giggle, too. They felt complete and whole again. They could move on. But wait. Yami still felt something missing in his heart. What was it?

_'Plop.'_

The sudden sound caused him to suddenly turn around, with Tea also looking in confusion. There was a bushel of flowers on the ground and Yami looked up. What he saw before him made the world seem like it had stopped turning.

"Yugi."


	10. Chapter 10

_She was feeling very happy tonight and could not wait to tell her best friend why. Once she seated herself at a table of the small cafe, she took out her pocket mirror and made sure all her makeup was on right. She touched up her eyelashes and applied pink lip gloss to her lips. The pink fitted dress she wore clung nicely to her body. Tonight was the night, the night she would tell him; tell him that she was finally engaged. And as if right on cue, that fine man made his way into the cafe, smiling sexily and walking in his black leather outfit. Damn. He could really show off when he wanted to._

_He sat in front of her and she smiled. He parted his lips in the same fashion as well, showing his pearly white teeth and how well defined his face was. Today she was off work and her children were being babysat by Seto, giving her the time to meet up and talk to Yami alone like she used to. She couldn't wait to break the news to him._

_"Hello, Yami!" she greeted warmly._

_.:_._._._:._

Yugi stood there with a heated expression on his face. Yami could tell he was obviously upset at the misconcepted scene, but the look in his eyes also said he was hurt. Yami needed to clear this up right now.

"Yugi, I can explain-"  
"You don't have to explain anything!" Yugi walked up to Yami, pointed a finger in his face, and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He was so angry and confused that he didn't even know what to say. He brought his hand back down and stared at the ground. When Yami put his hands on his shoulders, he yanked away. "Don't touch me!"  
"Yugi..."  
"Don't even say my name!" he growled. "So thats all I was to you, huh? Just some toy you could play around with until you felt confident enough to run back to the girl who hurt you instead."  
"Yugi, no!" Yami frantically tried to explain. "Thats not how it is!"  
"Wow. It really hurts." he sighed. "It really hurts to know that you would do something so cruel. Especially after everything I did for you. But it doesn't matter now and I'm glad you're finally fucking happy!"  
Yami felt sick to his stomach. He never wanted this to happen. He just wanted to get over the pain he had and live the rest of his life with the teen in front of him. "Yugi, please..." he reached out towards him, but Yugi shot his head up, amythest eyes pricked with tears and glaring hard. Without another word, he turned and ran off.  
"Yugi!"

Tea could only watch the situation in confusion. She had no clue what was going on or who on Earth the strange teenager could be, but he was obviously someone very special and close to Yami. Wasting no time, Yami chased after Yugi. He looked back and shouted, "Tea, I'm sorry for running off on you again. But I'll explain everything later. I promise!"  
"Um, ok!" she shouted back still oblivious to what was going on.

* * *

How could he be so foolish? He knew it was stupid to believe in liking someone who didn't even have an interest in him! Why the hell didn't he listen when Yami said not to waste his time liking him? He should have took that as a hint and he wouldn't be hurting this bad. The irony of the situation stung him like needles. The angry tears continued to roll from his eyes and he wasn't even looking where he was going; he just knew the direction he was headed was home. Dammit, why couldn't he run faster? Yami was still chasing him, even after he told him to go away multiple times.

After finally reaching the familiar house, Yugi quickly took out his keys and unlocked the door. Marik and Ryou didn't appear to be home. Good; he needed some time alone. As the door clicked open, he walked inside, slamming the door behind him and pressing against it when he heard knocks and thumps sound off on the other side of it. "Yugi, please open the door!"

"No! Just go away!" he said struggling to keep the door closed. He would have done the smart thing and locked it, but he was too short to reach the chain lock at the top. He would have to stand on his toes, but that would put him off balance and Yami could easily push the door open. So instead, he put all his energy into holding the man back. He was almost amazed at how much strength Yami had, but he refused to give in. "Leave me alone!"

"Yugi, its not what you think!" Yami tried to explain. "I was just-"  
"Just breaking my heart? Just casting me aside? Just doing what was the best thing for you? Yeah, I know! You've made that perfectly clear!"  
"No!" Yami loudly replied as he banged his fist on the door, now tired from trying to push it open. "Its not like that at all..." He slid down to the bottom of the door and could now feel wetness beginning to form in his own eyes. He already lost one chance at happiness, and now the second one was slipping away.  
Ceasing the oppurtunity, Yugi reached up and locked the door, before falling himself to the floor and crying in his hands. Why was the world so selfish? What did he ever do to have this happen to him?

"Yugi, I'm sorry." Yami said behind the door.  
The teen shook his head. "Just go. I don't want to see you ever again."  
"Then at least hear me out."  
Yugi sniffed a few times. He really didn't want to hear _anything_ Yami had to say.

Yami sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy to explain, but he had to let Yugi know; he had to let him know what happened and how he truly felt. "Yugi, I love you."  
Yugi suddenly paused. What did he just say?  
"I love you, Yugi. I love you so much! Please, don't do this to me. Don't turn your back on me and run away again like I did. Because if you did that, I might just commit suicide. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't live with the fact that I may never get to spend time with you again."  
Yugi shifted on the other side of the door as he continued to listen to Yami speak.  
"What you witnessed at the park earlier was just me and Tea coming to our senses. We both found out that we had love for each other that neither of us knew about and it was eating away at us. So we had to come to a resolve and confront how we felt. And now that we've done that, we can just be friends again and spend our lives with the people we love, the people who have made a difference in our life. The ones that we found to replace our aching hearts." Yami put his hand against the door. "And for me, that person is you."

Yugi's chest started to pulsate and he was suddenly overwhelmed with so many overpowering feelings. Yami's words left him with a flurry of questions. What should he do? Should he just ignore him? Should he just get up and walk away? Tell him to go away and never come back? He felt frustrated and grabbed the sides of his head, clutching his hair to the point where it was painful and clenching his teeth. He could only sit there in silence as he tried to get his mind back in order.

Hearing no response, Yami's hand slid down the door and his face became filled with sadness. Well, that was it then. It was done. He tried and failed, and now he would never find happiness again. He stood to his feet and stared at the ground. _"Its over."_

_Click._

Yami's head shot up and he suddenly found himself tackled and captured in the arms of a watery eyed teen. "Yami, no! D-Don't go!" Yugi sniffed. "I-I love you, too!" Yami's eyes widened. "I love you!" He hugged the man tighter. "So, please, stay here with me. I'm sorry for not listening before. I-"

Yugi was silenced when his mouth was suddenly captured in a kiss. His eyes blinked open and he found himself being tilted back as Yami continued to kiss him with one hand behind his head and the other on his back. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yami, letting his mind go at ease and focusing only on the man pressing against his body. Something warm slithered into his mouth and explored loosely. Yugi's tongue welcomed Yami's in his mouth and they merely just tasted and mingled with each other before Yami pulled back; a string of saliva dissipated in between them. Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami. Both of their cheeks were flustered pink and their eyes half-lidded. Yugi smirked.

"I don't have to show you which way the bedroom is, do I?"  
Yami grinned. "Lead the way."

* * *

Yugi arched his back as a hand moved down his spine causing him to shudder with delight. His mouth was connected to Yami's in a passionate kiss while his hands worked on pulling Yami's shirt up over his head. Their mouths only parted for a minute once the annoying fabric was gone and tossed aside. Yugi was pulled back down when Yami slipped a finger under the studded choker he was wearing and a devious smile spread across his lips when he suddenly brought his leg up and put his knee between Yugi's legs. Yugi gasped. Damn. Why was this man such a tease? But two could play it that way.

Yugi leaned down, arching his body like a cat, and started to nip and suck at the skin on Yami's neck. Yami closed his eyes and moaned at the hot, ticklish feeling. Yugi trailed his tongue down and bit lightly on a spot where he could feel his pulse. Yami gasped and flinched at the feeling, causing his knee between Yugi's legs to grind against him. The feeling tingled up Yugi's back and he started kissing Yami lower, down to his collar bone. He was getting distracted though, when Yami started moving his knee in time with his kisses. "Hn, Yami..." he moaned gripping the man's shoulders and breathing harder as Yami sped up the rough movement. His body was becoming hotter and soon he found himself panting as the feeling of ecstacy reverberated through his body. Though before he could lose himself already, he leaned back up and stopped the grinding of Yami's knee and pushed it back down to the bed.

Smirking, he rubbed his fingers lightly over the zipper of Yami's pants before slithering them back up back up and slowly unbuckling the belt. Yami shifted. He had been waiting for this moment to happen, but he still had an underlying feeling of nervousness since everything Yugi was doing was all new to him. But he put his trust in him; after everything they had been through, it wouldn't make sense to suddenly become oppressive now.

Yugi roughly jerked the zipper down and undid the button. He licked the corner of his mouth as he slid the pants down Yami's legs along with his boxers and pushing them to the floor. He grasped his erection and gave it slow, sensual strokes. Yami's head turned sideways on the pillow as Yugi's hand around his length sent waves of pleasure through his body. And then the feeling suddenly stopped. Yami opened his eyes wondering why, but he quickly got the answer as his head went back when Yugi suddenly took him into his mouth and started sucking on him so hard he could feel drops of precum dripping onto the teen's tongue. Moans rumbled in his throat. Yugi knew exactly what he was doing; making a mess out of him until he was reduced to sweat and panting. Yami gasped when he felt his entire length being swallowed and then teeth scraped lightly over the top adding an extra stimulus.

"Oh, fuck! Do th-that again!" It was as if Yugi's mouth was designed purely for this. His tongue rubbed sensually against the underside, pressing down on the sensitive veins, and mapping out every pleasure spot. And then he started to hum; the vibrations tantalized and coursed through every inch of Yami's lower body. Yami sat up, leaning back on his hands and digging his nails into the matress below him. Sweat seared down his face and each breath he exhaled turned into rapid bursts of panting and moaning. He was quickly becoming that sweet mess of a man that Yugi wanted.

"Oh god..Yugi." he felt his release coming; his stomach twisted in blissful knots and his abdomen tightened. He needed more, that extra little drive that would send him over the edge. He placed his hand on the back of Yugi's head, encouraging him to go faster and he bucked into his mouth; that searing hot cavern that he had kissed so many times before was capable of driving him crazy. His hand tightened on Yugi's hair as his orgasm washed over him and he spilled into Yugi's mouth. He found it odd that even though it was over, he wanted to beg for more, telling him to keep sucking until he was completely spent. His head dropped down and he saw the hottest sight of Yugi swallowing and licking up his essence. That was almost enough to make him instantly hard again.

Yugi stood up and leaned forward, briskly brushing his lips across Yami's, barely even touching them; just teasing or daring him to move. When Yami did attempt to press their lips together, Yugi put his hand on his chest and pushed him back down to the bed. It was clear he had the intention of staying in control, but also wanted Yami to enjoy the moment. Crawling over his naked body, he bent down and claimed Yami's mouth while one hand toyed with his nipple and the other reached up on the side of the nightstand to grab something. Yami tried to look up to see what it was, but Yugi made it clear that he wanted him to stay focused when he bit on his bottom lip. Something went pop in the background, like the lid or top of a bottle being opened.

When Yugi sat up, he coated two of his fingers in a slick, oily-like substance from the bottle. Yami slightly moved his head to the side, wondering what the teen was about to do. He opened his mouth to speak, but Yugi hushed him again, leaning down and telling him to relax. He nodded and shivered as the two coated fingers pressed near his entrance. He couldn't help but to feel nervous again. When one of the fingers slid in, his eyes closed shut at the stinging pain.

"Its ok," Yugi coaxed, "It will get better, I promise." When he added a second finger, Yami hissed and his face contorted from the foreign feeling. If two fingers hurt, then how would he manage when Yugi was inside of him? It hurt even more when Yugi started to wriggle his fingers and moved them apart in a scissor-like motion. Yami bit his lip; it hurt like a bitch, but he tried his best to bare with it. Yugi kissed around the side of his neck to comfort him; for a while the kisses felt like they eliviated the pain. And then a pleasant tingling feeling coursed through his body when Yugi started to thrust them. "Oh, damn!" Yami muttered. His body started to tense as Yugi's fingers moved against him harder, and then he saw stars when one of them brushed against something making his body tremble.  
"I hit that special spot did I?" he smirked rubbing against it again in that area. Unconsciously Yami started to move his hips making Yugi's fingers go in deeper. The pain was gone and all he felt were waves of euphoria. It was short-lived, however, when Yugi's fingers suddenly retracted. He opened his eyes and made a slight whimper noise at the loss of the wonderous feeling. But the look on Yugi's face told him that there was more to come as he started to undress. The feeling of the jeans he was wearing moved flush against Yami's nude body giving him the most delicious friction. He was almost disappointed when Yugi stopped moving after his clothes were off.

Yugi grabbed the bottle of slick substance again and squirted a fair amount in his hand. He coated his erection in the oil then looked at Yami. "You ready?"  
Was that question supposed to be rhetorical? Because before Yami could even part his lips, Yugi moved down lower to his body and pressed the head of his length against his entrance. He shifted a little when Yugi entered him, trying to adjust to the foreign feeling. It still stung a bit, but he managed and tried to let his body not be so tense. When Yugi pushed in more, he gripped onto Yami's thighs as a seductive exhale escaped his mouth.

"Fuck, you're tight!"  
"Well what did you e-expect?" Yami managed to gasp out. "I've never d-done something like this before."  
"Then I'll make it a moment you'll never forget."

"I'm sure you wi- Oh, shit!" Yami yelled out when Yugi started pounding against him. Words could wait, right now his mind was being blown with everthing he had never felt before in his life. Yugi was thrusting into him so hard that his brain didn't even have time to register the pain before his body rocked with titillation. If this is what it felt like everytime, then Yami looked forward to doing this more often. He moaned out again when Yugi found that special spot in his body and continued to make dead aims for it. "Shit, Yugi!" His head thrashed on the pillow, and he started rocking his hips along with Yugi's thrusts. With each second, his mind was slipping away into a world of euphoria.

Yugi reached down between their assaulting bodies to grab Yami's length and pump it in time with his thrusts. That tore another ravenous moan from the man's mouth and his body twitched and shifted on the bed below him; the sheets stuck to his back from the sticky sweat and he suddenly became breathless as he arched off the bed and his release splashed all over his stomach and Yugi's hand. The tight wall of muscles enclosed around Yugi and he screamed as his hit his climax and came inside Yami. Energy depleted, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed, as they both struggled to reclaim their breath.

Yami turned his head to look at Yugi, ruby eyes connecting with amythest. "That was fucking amazing!"  
Yugi grinned. "Told you I would make it a moment you would never forget."

Yami put his arm around the teen and pulled him closer until their bodies were once again touching each other. He held Yugi lovingly in his arms and pressed his lips up against his forehead. He held that position for some time until he heard Yugi's breathing suddenly turn soft and steady. He had fallen asleep. Yami covered them up with the bed comforter and sighed happily. He and Yugi were together now. The missing piece of his heart was finally put in place. He had found his one true, and last love.

* * *

_Well, this chapter is up and done! I still have another chapter coming which will be the final one/epilogue. I'm going to get it up as soon I can. And yes, there will be yaoi in it, too. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

It had been nearly a year since Tea and Kaiba got married. Their anniversary was one day away, and to celebrate, they decided to throw a party inviting only close friends and family. There were many people there, mostly wealthy and rich, wearing fancy attire. Yami and Yugi settled on wearing something more casual, not too fancy, but still appropriate for the event. Yami wore a black dress suit with a red tie; Yugi decided to wear a silver one with a purple tie. Instead of their hair being styled in the normal wild spikes they liked, they decided to gel it back thick, making them look more professional. Tea had barely recognized them when they arrived.

"Yami, Yugi!" she greeted giving each of them a hug. "So glad you could make it."  
"Of course, Tea." Yami grinned. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
Yugi was quickly tackled by Heba and Anzu.

"Hey, Yugi!" Anzu said as she bounced up and down.  
"Yugi!" Heba repeated behind his sister just as happy to see the teen; though technically, he wasn't a teen anymore. He was now twenty-years old.  
"Hello." he smiled at them.  
"Heba, Anzu, what did I say about greeting people properly?" Tea scolded. "You are to call him Mr. Motou."  
"Oh no, its perfectly fine!" Yugi said. "They can call me Yugi if they want. Besides, Mr. Motou just makes me sound old!"

Suddenly, a black car pulled up behind them and parked in the drive way. No one recognized the car at first, but Yami's face lightened up when he saw a familiar blonde woman step out wearing a frilly purple dress that showed just a bit too much of her cleavage but still made her look like a queen. Someone else stepped out as well; a young man with golden brown hair dressed in a tuxedo.

"Mai, and Joey!"  
"Hey, hun." Mai greeted back. "Sorry for being late, but Yugi gave us some bad directions."  
"Huh?" Yami looked at Yugi. "What do you mean?"

The back doors to the car opened and two teenagers stepped out. One with blonde hair, and the other with white.

"You didn't think you were going to forget about us, did you?" the blond who was quickly recognized as Marik smirked.  
"Wow, this place is huge!" Ryou exclaimed.  
"Well, now that everyone is here," Tea said as she opened the doors to the big house, "Shall we continue on with the party?"  
"Hell yeah, lets go!" Marik said walking inside.  
Ryou groaned. "Could you be any more childish?"  
Yami felt a little sad that Martha couldn't make it to the party, but she insisted that he go and have fun while she tended to the flower shop. Sometimes she was a little too sweet.

There were maids and butlers tending to people and things all around the house. Little snacks, such as fancy cheese and shrimp were being offered on silver platters. Wine and champagne bottles soaked in bowls of ice and flowers decorated the tables. But the real party, was outside. When Tea led them to the backyard, everyone's mouth literally dropped. There were many people there, sitting at tables with the cleanest, whitest sheets spread out over them and a vase of blue roses set in the center of them in clear vases. Music played softly in the background making a peaceful atmosphere. Marik and Ryou talked about how beautiful everything looked while Yami and Yugi pointed out a few people they had seen on TV or magazines before, and they were all family?! Suddenly, a man in a white suit approached them and cleared his throat, standing straight and keeping a stoic look on his face.

"Welcome to the Kaiba mansion. Please, enjoy your stay and the festivity going around. If you encounter any trouble or something that does not satisfy you, let me know."  
"Seto, you don't have to talk to them like you're a prince." Tea said elbowing him in the side. "Just relax and enjoy yourself."  
The man kept his stern facial expression. "There is a table available over there for you to sit at."

And with that, Tea and Kaiba walked off to go greet the other guests.  
"What an uptight guy." Joey said. "People with money think they're on top of the whole world."  
"Oh honey, you can be pretty uptight yourself." Mai said planting a kiss on his cheek leaving behind a faint red mark due to her lipstick.

Everyone walked to the empty table and sat down, pulling up their chairs as butlers greeted them and offered them a glass of wine. Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder as everyone started to talk and associate with each other. Everything was calm and elegant. Every now and then, a few people, paparazzi, Yami and Yugi suspected, would ask them if they had any relation to Tea or Seto Kaiba. Remembering how they were told to reply, they simply denied and insisted that they were only good friends. Mai, however, seemed to flash in the spotlight as she sat on Joey's lap sideways posing for camera's and pictures that were being taken to remember the event. Yami could tell by the look on Joey's face that he wasn't enjoying the idea.

"Mai already got you trained, hm?"  
"Don't even start." Joey sighed. "My legs are falling asleep."  
"Hey, I can still hear you two, you know?" She frowned at Joey. "And I don't weigh that much!"  
"I'll be damned." Joey muttered. The two started to bicker.

Yami could only laugh. His attention returned to Yugi when he felt him slithering his hand under his shirt and up his back. As good as it felt, Yami had to stop him.  
"Hey, save that for after the party."  
"Don't think I can wait." he smirked as his fingers traced the ridges of Yami's spine.  
Yami closed his eyes and his back arched a little. But the sudden sound of a voice knocked him back into reality.

"Hey, can I get a picture?" a boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail asked.  
"Sure." Yugi said smiling as he wrapped his hand around Yami's waist and posed for the picture.  
"Come on, Yugi, we can do better than that."  
"Huh?" Yugi looked up at Yami but yelped when the male suddenly picked him up bridal style and looked at the camera. That caused a few people to turn some heads, but he didn't care. They were out there to have fun. Once the boy snapped the picture the of the two, he thanked them and ran off the other way to take more pictures. Yugi heard Marik whistling at them in the background and blushed, but Yami's red eyes looking into his made his ears go deaf for a moment.

Yami brought his head down near Yugi's mouth, and the younger male closed his eyes waiting for their lips to connect. Instead, he felt Yami's tongue lick the side of his cheek. He opened his eyes in confusion.

"You had a little wine on your face."  
Yugi smacked his lips. "Oh, you! Put me down!"  
Yami chuckled and let Yugi back down on his feet.

Suddenly, the chatter of people dyed down as a boy stepped up to a podium which was centered on a small, white stage for outside events. Yami and Yugi recognized the boy as the same one had took their picture. Who was he?

"Hey, everyone!" the boy greeted.  
"Hey, Mokuba!" Heba shouted from somewhere in the audience and then was shushed.  
The boy known as Mokuba laughed. "I've got a fan!" he then cleared his throat. "I just would like to thank you all for coming to my brother's party. It was great to see everyone and get to know some of you."  
_'That's his little brother?'_ Yugi thought.  
"Seto and Miss Tea are grateful that you all could make it. But thats enough from me." the boy smiled as he looked the other way to gesture Tea to come up on the stage. "Why don't you all give a hand of applause for Mrs. Tea!"

The audience clapped and cheered as Tea walked up on the stage and Mokuba went to sit back down. Nervously, she adjusted the microphone as she stood up on the podium. "I just want to say that since I've met Seto, my life has drastically changed. I never thought I would find a man as great as him. And even though he can be stuck up sometimes," she smirked at Kaiba in the crowd, "He still has a good heart."

Everyone in the audience awed.

"But," she said, "I would never, ever have found this wonderful man if it weren't for my best friend, Yami Atem." She looked at Yami sitting at the table smiling at her and she couldn't help but to let her eyes get a little watery from the joy she felt. "If it weren't for Yami, I wouldn't have found the man who made me feel like the happiest person on Earth." she wiped her eyes. "So, I just want to say, thank you, Yami. I know you're probably sick of hearing me say it again and again, but I don't care! You deserve every ounce of my gratitude."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and clapped. Even Yugi was very happy for her; looking at Yami and nudging him to go up on stage, but he didn't want to. He would probably end up repeating everything Tea said. She walked off the stage ventured toward them, giving Yami a big hug and a peck on the cheek, and then doing the same to Yugi. Then a man appeared up on the stage. Everyone turned their attention towards him. He was wearing a white sweater, had short, black curly hair, tanned skin and a bit of hair on his lip creating a light mustache. He smiled as he took the microphone off the podium and some people in the background, musicians presumably, set up and prepared instruments.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." the man spoke. "I hope you all are ready for some music tonight!" Women in the audience suddenly cheered and stood to their feet, calling out his name and throwing out roses to the stage as he tapped the microphone to test it out before clearing his throat. The musicians in the backdrop suddenly started to play a steady beat and the man waited a moment before he began to sing:

_Back in highschool, _  
_I knew a girl like you,_  
_She was heaven sent, _  
_All the time we spent._

_You kinda remind me of her,_  
_And I remember the way we were,_  
_Cause we were all in love!_

The smooth, romantic melody continued as the man sang and everyone moved up closer to the stage to dance and listen. Even Marik and Ryou couldn't resist moving to the beat of the music as they listened to the man's emotional words. The sun was starting to set creating a mellow and calm scene.

_I don't know what to say,_  
_You make me feel this way,_  
_It seems like I'm dreaming,_  
_I can't believe myself,_  
_I found somebody else!_

_I can't let you go,_  
_Cause you're so special,  
Like my first love!_

The man continued to sing as the sky turned dark, with shades of orange, yellow, and purple. Some stars were even appearing making a beautiful eventide view. The grass below their feet was cool and soft. The air was humid, but still enjoyable enough to relax. Yugi leaned on Yami's shoulder and whispered, "I love you."  
He rested his cheek on top of his head. "I love you, too."

* * *

After the party, everyone had gone home, saying their good-byes until next time and wishing Tea and Kaiba the best. Tea had insisted that Yami and Yugi stay a while longer to come swim in the pool. Yugi wanted nothing more than to go home and tackle Yami to the bed, but Yami decided to accept the offer and stay. Yugi groaned and hoped that they wouldn't have to stay longer than they needed to. A maid had given them both some trunks to swim in, which surprised Yugi when he tried them on and they fit him perfectly. No way; Tea must have planned this or something. Even Yami's trunks fit him perfectly. Yep, definitely planned.

What wasn't planned, however, was that after conversing with each other in the pool, Tea and Kaiba moved over to the hot-tub section and began flirting. Yami leaned back on the wall of the pool with his arms propping him up and stared at the night sky. He felt Yugi nudge him.

"Enjoying yourself?"  
"Mhm."  
"Or are you just enjoying making me wait?"  
Yami smirked. "Could it be both?"  
Yugi rolled his eyes.

Tea and Kaiba started splashing at each other in the hot tub and when Kaiba picked her up and flipped her into the water, she screamed before surfacing and cussing at him for messing up her hair. The man smirked and got out of the hot tub and walked inside the house. "Oh no you don't!" she said wading to the side and grabbing a towel. She walked inside and closed the sliding glass doors.

Now that they were gone, maybe Yugi could finally get the alone time he wanted with Yami. He swam around to look at him; Yami's eyes were closed and his breathing was soft as he relaxed in the cool water. Yugi smirked and submerged under the water. He licked Yami's stomach with his tongue before going down lower. He tugged down on Yami's trunks which caused the male to flinch and open his eyes. Yugi resurfaced and almost laughed at the look on Yami's face.

"Yugi, what are you doing?"  
Yugi did not respond and only swam toward him, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and capturing his lips in a kiss. He had been waiting all day to do that, but it still wasn't enough. He pressed his body against Yami's making him shiver when his back hit the cold pool wall. The skin on skin contact, and the friction of their swim trunks rubbing together was amazing. Yami started stroking Yugi's back and his other hand groped his bottom. Yugi moaned and nibbled on Yami's ear.

"Mommy, Uncle Yami and Yugi are doing the nasty!" Heba shouted.  
The two males froze as Tea walked into the room of the house where Heba was near the glass doors. "Not in my pool, they're not!" she looked at them and smirked. Then all they could do was laugh. "And you watch your language, young man!" She said lightly hitting her son on the back of his head.

Yugi looked at Yami. "Shall we go somewhere more private?"  
"Yes, I think that would be best."

Without another thought, they both got out of the pool and headed back to the front of the house where their car was parked. It was dark and there were no lights on, not to mention that the car was parked off far from where the house was, so they would have all the privacy they wanted. Yugi attacked Yami's mouth pushing him back up against the car. Yami reached for the keys in his pocket and quickly hit the unlock button on the control pad. Once he opened the door, in a split second, he turned Yugi around and pushed him inside on the backseat. He crawled on top of him and locked and closed the door behind him. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and forced his head down to continue the makeout session. Their bodies were still soaking wet; their stomachs slipped past each other and Yugi's hair just looked like a hot, sexy mess from when he dived under the water.

Yami started to slide his hands along the sides of Yugi's slender body, tracing every curve which made Yugi shudder. One hand came back up to fondle with one of his nipples, teasing and pinching it making sweet, seductive sounds come out of the boy's mouth. Yami enjoyed watching Yugi squirm beneath him, begging unconsciously for the man to just ravish him. One thing Yami learned about Yugi when they were having sex was that he didn't like to be teased. So Yami was going to take his glorious time making Yugi turn more wanton until he heard the dirty words come out of his mouth for more. He started to suck on the flesh of Yugi's neck, and bit down on a rather sensitive spot that made Yugi's face flush red. He moved down further to his chest, licking and tasting his still wet skin.

Yugi traced his fingers through Yami's hair moaning for him to move faster. Instead, he bit and sucked on every hotspot on his body which made the boy gasp and say his name. Yugi could already feel how hard he was; so hard it hurt. He needed Yami so bad because if he had to wait any longer, he was sure that he would go over the edge. "Yami, please..."

"Please what?" he said planting ghost-like kisses down his stomach.  
"Please, I need you so bad! Ah, just fuck me!"

Yami smirked. There it was; those were the words he wanted to hear. So, wasting no more time, he pulled off Yugi's trunks and told him to sit up. Somehow in the haze of lust, Yugi heard his order and complied leaning back against the door as Yami grasped his erection and started to stroke it. "Ah!" Yugi's head fell against the window. Yami then leaned down and took his entire length into his mouth. Yugi moaned out his name as he felt Yami's tongue massage the underside and started bobbing making the tip hit the back of his throat. "Fuck, Yami. You're getting good at this..." He grabbed a fistful of Yami's hair and pressed down making him go faster and harder. Soon droplets of sweat began to mix in with the water on his body as he became increasingly hotter.

Yami took Yugi in deeper in his mouth, swallowing as the rippling throat muscles made Yugi's legs tremble. "Shit, I'm gonna come!" Yugi panted as he felt the bane of his release surging through him. "Nh, Yami!" He gasped as his back arched off the door and he splashed into Yami's mouth. Yami swallowed and slowly let Yugi's member slip from his mouth as he watched his body still trembling from his orgasm. He sat up and pulled off his swim trunks before putting his hands around Yugi's waist, holding him firmly. Yugi looked at him curiously before Yami suddenly picked him up and placed him on his lap; he could feel the hardness below him and gasped at the heat it produced.

Yugi moved his head sensually to the side as Yami started to lick his neck and collarbone. Then his tongue trailed up to his ear before retreating back into his mouth. Yugi was a little disappointed at the loss, but then he felt Yami's lips part. He whispered breathily against his ear, "Ride me."

The most sinister and delicious smile went across Yugi's mouth as he nodded at Yami's command. Their bodies were still wet, so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable for him. He raised his hips as Yami positioned under him and then slid back down slowly, both of them moaning at the beautiful feeling. Yugi put his hands on Yami's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his lower body, biting his lip as Yami started to thrust upwards. After a moment of adjusting, he started to match Yami's thrusts with his own, gasping and moaning with each ravenous motion.

Yami's mouth hung open with his eyes closed as the feeling of ecstasy coursed through his body. Damn it felt so good to have Yugi wrapped around him. With his hands still around his waist, he forced Yugi down harder and both of their bodies shuddered with delight. Yugi's back arched and he began to roll his hips faster, not wanting to miss another second of glorious pleasure. His fingers gripped tighter on Yami's shoulders as each pound into his body intensified. And if that weren't enough, Yami suddenly wrapped his hand around his length and stroked it roughly in time with the heated exercise. Yugi's mouth was captured in another breath-taking kiss and he moaned into Yami's mouth as his climax neared. Their tongues messily swirled around each other, teasing and licking the hot, moist flesh around them before Yugi finally caved. His mouth separated from Yami's as he threw his head back and his seed splashed over his and Yami's stomachs. The force from his orgasm made his muscles tighten around Yami and after another hard thrust, he came as well.

With their energy from the erotic exercise dissolved, all they could manage was to reclaim their breath and stare at each other with half-lidded, lust filled eyes. Yugi smiled and pressed a light kiss to Yami's cheek before sliding off his lap and laying down on the back seat. It didn't take long for Yami to him on the soft seat cushions and let his body relax. He held Yugi in his arms and the younger male snuggled closer to his chest.

"Yami, will you be with me forever?" he asked in a whisper.  
"Yes." Yami replied kissing him on the cheek. "You are mine, Yugi. My one and only love. No one else will ever replace you. Not ever..." he said the last part in a lower tone as drowsiness started to settle in. Yugi smiled and shifted slightly so he was more comfortable on the seat. He was happy he could not only rekindle this man's once broken heart, but to also become his lover as well. He found something he never thought he would he have: true love.

* * *

_I would like to thank everyone who kept me motivated with this story; I don't think I would have made it without you guys supporting me to keep writing! I had such a good time writing this story and glad to finally finish it! Thank you for reading!_

Other stuff/Fun Facts:  
-Yes, the man who sang in this chapter was meant to be Carl Thomas performing his song, _My First Love_.  
-Martha is a character I used from Yugioh 5Ds; I do not own her, or any of the other characters for that matter. (another 5Ds character was mentioned in here if you squint).  
-The flower shop idea/job for Yami was actually a suggestion from my super best friend friend, Delicatebutterflies15.  
-Also, I know I talked about Tristan in this story, but I had no real use for him to appear, so he was more or less a low profile character.  
-Sequel? Nah, I don't have any plans for a sequel on this story. This is pretty much it! Once again, thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
